Shattered Glass
by Neko-Mei
Summary: -I actually updated it: 9 Chapters- YAOI - During the Spanish tournament, a seemingly happy couple suddenly breaks up. It's up to their friends to try get them back together, and win the tournament as well! (MaxRay TyKai)
1. Chapter One: Shattered

Aouni: Hi peoples! I promised all you tyka lovers who reviewed my other ficcy that I would write a _real_ tyka fic, not just a pointless humor one. Well here it is! After months of sitting around on my computer, it's finally posted! (It has other pairings besides tyka though… but you peoples don't mind, ne? )

Tyson: Am I in it?

Aouni: --U Haven't we been through this before?

**Disclaimer: **Do you seriously think I own them? I was begging my best friend to buy me Kai and Tyson for my fourteenth birthday (last week ) but no, she wouldn't buy them for me, so I DO NOT own them! Any of them! At all! And I probably never will own them, so don't sue me!

**Warning:** This is yaoi, slash, shounen ai – whatever you want to call it. Basically, it involves boy/boy relationships. If you don't like that, then there's a nice little button up there labeled "_BACK_" and all you have to do is click on it. Convenient, no?

Aouni: Anywho – on with the ficcy! I attempted to make it angsty – but we all know I suck at that. I suck at romance too --;; The only thing I can write is pointless humor which is, well, pointless.

Kai: They don't want to listen to you diss yourself – they want to READ.

Aouni: Right, sorry peoples – I got carried away again. U (This chapter is mostly focused on Max and Ray, but there's tyka in the next chappie, I promise! )

* * *

..::**Chapter One**::..

The moonlight danced across the stone pathway of the hotel's courtyard, creating intricate patterns with its misty, silver glow. Leaves rustled in the gentle nighttime breeze, and delicate, crystalline water fell from a peaceful fountain.

The garden was really one of the most romantic sights Max had ever seen, and there was no one else that he would rather share it with than Ray. His sweet, gentle, caring Ray. The blonde tilted his head up, meeting his lover's beautiful golden eyes. He allowed his small, pale hand to reach up into that soft ebony hair, digging beneath the yin-yang bandana, and letting the silky strands fall loose.

His fingers found their way around to Ray's back, undoing the long binding of his ponytail, so that his boyfriend's long hair was completely freed, falling cutely in his feline face.

Ray in turn stroked Max's soft cheeks, watching his every move intently – lost in his lover's lovely, blue orbs…

The two were so preoccupied with each other that they failed to notice they had spectators.

"They're so cute!" gushed the girl, brushing her short, chocolate brown bangs out of her face and peering cautiously from behind a small bush at the couple.

The boy next to her grinned devilishly, "They're gonna kiss!" he stated confidently, "and when they do, I'm gonna get a picture of it! The Chief will _have_ to believe it when I show him a _picture_!"

"Tyson!" hissed the girl, "Quiet! They'll hear us!"

"No they won't!" protested Tyson in an angry whisper, "We're miles away, in a tiny flower bush!"

Hilary glared at her friend, "They can still hear us if we're loud enough!"

"I'm not being loud!"

"Yes you are!"

Meanwhile, Max and Ray pulled gently out of their kiss – in all their arguing, Tyson and Hilary had missed it. They could hear harsh whispers from the other side of the fountain, the voices sounded strangely familiar.

"It's not _me_ who chose to hide in this stupid bush!"

"This bush isn't stupid! You are!"

"Oh, great comeback Hil'! Where did you hear that one? At www.lamejokes.com?"

"Very funny, Tyson."

Max slid off the bench, and leaned over the fountain to get a better look. He could feel Ray rest a hand on his shoulder, sending little shivers of pleasure up his spine.

"They're not going to hear us Hilary!" snapped Tyson.

Ray grinned, making Max's heart flutter, "I think I'll have to disagree with you on that one, Tyson."

Tyson nearly jumped eight feet into the air, "What the – Ray!" the midnight haired blader swallowed nervously, "Max! Eh… Lovely night out, ain't it?"

"It was…," said Ray softly, stroking Max's golden hair, "Until we were interrupted," he shot Tyson a look of mock anger.

Hilary smiled, equally as nervous as her friend was, "Well, that's just horrible," she said sheepishly, "I wonder who would possibly wreck the moment by spying – I mean, uh, interrupting you two!"

Max stayed silent, enjoying the feel of his lover's gentle touch.

Tyson got up hastily, "Yes, _who_ would ever do something like that?"

"I don't know," replied Hilary, overly-brightly, as she too got up, "It's definitely not something I would do…"

"Oh no," said Tyson shaking his lead, with a huge, innocent grin on his face, "We would never do that!"

The two of them bolted from the courtyard garden, leaving Ray and Max alone, at last.

::-::-::-::-::-::

"Aw, c'mon Chief!" whined Tyson, "I'm telling you, they're really together!"

Kenny sighed, as he typed away on his laptop. He really could not understand why Tyson was so persistent on this subject. It was as if he wanted to see something in his small friend's reaction, wanted to see some sort of approval, needed to know that Kenny was alright with the idea of two of his close friends being… well… gay.

The problem was, that Kenny did _not_ approve. Knowing that somehow, this answer would crush Tyson – and probably Ray and Max – Kenny simply pretended that Tyson and Hilary's little story was not true, despite whatever evidence they presented in front of him.

He didn't want to hurt his friends, but he couldn't help it. Homosexuals... they scared him. The bespectacled boy figured it would all be for the best if he just refused to acknowledge that what Tyson was telling him was true. That way he wouldn't freak out, and he wouldn't risk hurting his friends.

He looked up at Tyson, whose stormy blue eyes were watching him intently, "Well, Chief? Do you believe us _now_?"

Kenny sighed, "I don't think this is really relevant to the situation Tyson," he said, in an attempt to change the subject, "What we should really be focusing on is the upcoming tournament. There's a reason we're in Spain right now!"

Tyson rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know. Kai and Hilary already gave me the whole, Just-because-you're-world champion-now-doesn't-mean-you-can-start-slacking-off, speech yesterday. It's not as if this tournament is _that_ important, though. It's just a promotion thing Mr. Dickenson put on, right?"

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't try your best!" said Kenny irritably, typing away on the keys of his laptop.

"Sheesh! Why are you typing so hard this morning?" whined the familiar electronic voice, "We bit-beasts who are trapped in computers can get quite a headache from that!" complained Dizzy.

"Sorry," Kenny muttered absent-mindedly. Since they were back at a tournament, he was at his usual job of digging up information on opposing teams. Unfortunatley, he wasn't having much luck.

Although he'd dug up numerous files on weaker teams that had entered the Spanish tournament, the champion team remained a mystery to him. He couldn't seem to find a single scrap of information about them. (AN: Don't worry – they won't be a bunch of Mary-Sues – this is a yaoi fic after all. Nobody will be falling in love with anyone on the opposing team.)

He did have some luck in his research, he'd discovered that the White Tigers and the Saint Shields were both competing. It would be nice to see some familiar, friendly faces. Although he hadn't confirmed it yet, he had a suspicion that the All Stars team would show up as well. It would be nice to see them too.

However, it still bugged him that he couldn't find anything – not a single thing – on the Spanish champions. Shouldn't they one of the best known teams in Spain?

He broken from his thoughts by a familiar female voice, "Hey, Chief! It's time to get those boys training, isn't it?"

He looked up at Hilary who was smiling down at him, leaning against the back of his chair.

"Right," said Kenny, "Mr. Dickenson said we shouldn't take this tournament lightly," he yawned, and stood up, "Did you wake them all up?"

"It's a miracle! They were already awake! Even Tyson," she snickered, "But soon, they'll be wishing they were still asleep, and that the training session was only a bad dream!" she cackled in a classic witch-like fashion.

"That's the spirit sister!" chimed Dizzy, "Show'em no mercy!"

::-::-::-::-::-::

They spent the day training, listening to Tyson whine, seeing some of the sights in spain, and eventually more training – which inevitably led to more of Tyson's whining.

Finally, their training was over, all of them were tired, and quite hungry. Natrually they were looking forward to a nice dinner.

"I'm sorry guys," said Kenny nervously, "but you're going to have to wait before you can eat supper."

"What!" cried Tyson, "Chief! You can't do this to us! We're starving!"

Hilary glared at him, "Geez Tyson, it's only for a little while. Quit acting like such a baby, you're _fifteen_ now!"

Tyson glared at her, and the two began arguing, then exchanging insults, and eventually exploded into a full blown shouting match. It was nothing new for the rest of the bladebreakers, although it did become irritating.

Ray tugged Max, gesturing that they go upstairs to his room. (AN: I, being oh so original – note the sarcasm here – am giving them each their own, separate hotel rooms :P Sorry, but it suits the fic, okay?) Max smiled, and gladly followed him, Ray noted his boyfriend's happiness guiltily, knowing that he wouldn't be very happy with what Ray had to tell him.

They walked into the Ray's tidy little room, and Max bounced excitedly to the window, overlooking the beautiful garden that they had sat in the night before. Ray smiled fondly, wondering how many candies the younger boy had eaten, but then shook it off. It was important that he tell Max, before their little… fantasy… went too far.

"Maxy…" he whispered softly.

The blonde turned around, his bright blue eyes happy and excited. It made Ray's heart melt… maybe it wasn't a fantasy… maybe it was really meant to be…

No. He couldn't back out now. This had to end, for the good of both of them.

"Yes Ray?" he asked sweetly, looking up at the elder boy lovingly.

Ray hesitated. Was he being selfish? He knew this would hurt Max… heck, it would hurt himself… but he had to do it. For what? For his honor? His pride? No, what they were wasn't right. That was what Ray had always told himself, it was what he had always feared, even though he had never burdened his lover with his troubles. Boys weren't meant to love other boys… that was what he had always been taught, but he had fallen for the young blonde blader. He hadn't been able to let that love go. It was selfishness that had brought poor, sweet Maxy into this mess. No, Ray was finally starting to be unselfish – by letting Max go.

"Max… I have something to tell you."

The younger boy immediately sensed that there was something wrong. He crossed over to his boyfriend and lay his arms on the neko-jin's neck. To his shock, Ray pushed his arms away. It was gentle, but it still hurt.

Ray avoided Max's confused eyes. He couldn't look at them. Taking a deep breath, he finally spilled out the words, in a barely audible whisper, "I don't think we should… be together anymore."

His words were quiet, but Ray knew that Max had heard every one of them.

"What?" Ray's heart broke, hearing Max's voice crack. But he forced himself to continue.

"It just isn't working," he said softly, trying to keep his voice level, "It was a dream… nothing more."

He raised his head ever so slightly, but it was enough to catch the look on his lover… former lover's face. That look was too much. Ray turned quickly, and left a stunned, and hurt Max standing alone in the room.

* * *

Aouni: Woah… That was so… CORNY!!! I can't believe I wrote that! --;;

Tyson: -:-glares at Ray-:- You dumped my best friend?!?

Ray: Hey! It was only in the story!

Aouni: Yes, Anywho – I just spent and hour editing that thing (like I said, I wrote it a while ago) and I tried to make it all fancy and nice – to make up for the fact that it's CORNY!

Tyson: How come Kai wasn't in it? I thought he was your _favourite_ character!

Aouni: He is! I just couldn't see any way to fit him in this chapter, he had nothing to really do in this chapter. Oh… All you tyka fans are gonna kill me for not putting tyka in this chappie...-:-sees tyka fans armed with tomatoes, sponges and rotten ostrich eggs-:- Hehe… Please don't hurt me! There'll be tyka in the next chappie! There really will, I have it all planned out. Honest! -:-tyka fans glare at her-:- Come on! Don't you peoples trust me? -:-hides-:-

Kai: She's pathetic.

Aouni: I heard that! Anywho – Please review peoples! I want to know what you think! If I get no reviews, then you guys get no updates! So… um… Please review?


	2. Chapter Two: Revelations

Aouni: Hi peoples, I'm back!

Ray: Damn, the poison didn't work!

Kai: I told you to use arsenic, but no, you had to use the cleaning detergent instead!

**DISCLAIMER:** Boy, it feels like I've said this 100 times over. Oh well, here it is again. I DO NOT OWN THEM! This is probably a good thing, now that I think about it…

**WARNING:** (See First Chapter) – yaoi, fluff, bad words, and no writing talent whatsoever—don't like? Don't read.

Aouni: Just for reference, I thought I'd let you peoples know my opinion on their ages – it never really says their ages in the show, does it? ;)

_Kai – seventeen_

_Ray – sixteen_

_Tyson, Kenny, Hilary – fifteen (I figure since they're all in the same grade, they're the same age)_

_Max – fourteen_

Yeah, so that's so old they are in this ficcy, which is set two years after v-force (I'm going to have to pretend G-Rev never happened since I've never seen it before – sorry peoples). You don't have to agree with me, it's just my opinion.

Max: Start the fic already – you're putting them to sleep.

Aouni: What?!? I'm not that boring!

* * *

..::**Chapter Two**::..

Kenny sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. He, Kai, Tyson and Hilary were still in the hotel's lobby – and Tyson and Hilary were _still_ arguing. Neither the anxious, fidgeting Chief, nor the stoic, silent Kai had made a move to intervene in Tyson and Hilary's little argument.

In Kenny's case, he was simply sick and tired of having to break up their silly fights all the time, and with Kai – well, no one could really know, but Kenny assumed that either, he didn't care, or he couldn't be bothered with stopping them.

The small brown-haired boy did notice – with some measure of uneasiness – that both Ray and Max were missing. Tyson's earlier words came flashing back briefly,

"_Aw, c'mon Chief! I'm telling you, they're really together!_"

Kenny shook his head and flipped open his laptop. What he really needed to be doing, was researching on the Spanish champions, whom he still had not collected any data on. He waited for Dizzy to load, while attempting to drown Tyson and Hilary out.

"Tyson, you are so immature! When will you learn to grow up?"

"Yeah? Well, at least I'm not a – a bossy, annoying, nosy … GIRL!"

Kenny sighed, feeling his nerves being grinded to the edge. In the corner of his eye, he caught Kai leave the wall he'd been leaning on, and head upstairs. This ultimately left him to deal the Tyson and Hilary, alone.

"Nosy?!? What do you mean nosy? I'm not nosy!" protested Hilary, indignantly.

"Yes you are! You're always poking into other peoples business!" snapped Tyson.

"Oh yeah? Well so do you!"

"I do not!"

"Will you two be quiet!" shouted Kenny, surprising even himself.

The two of them froze, casting shocked looks at their small friend.

Kenny sighed, again, and forced himself to calm down, "Hilary there was no need to yell at Tyson like that -"

"But -"

Kenny ignored her, "And Tyson, the reason we're can't have supper yet is because Mr. Dickenson wants us to attend a formal banquet this evening, and there'll be lots of food there, okay?"

"Oh boy!" exclaimed Tyson, grinning widely, "Is it an all-you-can-eat? How many courses do they have? Oh! I hope they have those special dinner buns that come with the little butter slices melted on top, and the…"

Hilary and Kenny both groaned.

As if on cue, Ray came trudging from the stairwell, looking much like a ghost who had just returned from his own execution. He smiled weakly, his tone forcefully cheerful, "So, when do we eat?"

Tyson, in all his excitement, did not notice Ray's forced smile, and was all too eager to explain, "We're going to a _special _banquet!" cried Tyson, emphasizing the word 'special', "I hope we get served lasagna! With that tangy parmesan cheese blend. You know, the one they mix with that Greek cheese? I think they might add some cheddar in it too – or was it swiss?"

Hilary cast Ray a concerned look, "Are you all right, Ray?"

"Huh? Oh fine!" He looked away, "I think I'll just go for a walk, you know, just to get some fresh air."

"Hey, where's Max?" asked Tyson curiously.

Ray flinched, "Uh… He's upstairs, I guess…" He turned and left the room.

Tyson frowned, "What was that all about?" he asked, watching the door slide closed after their friend.

"You don't think they had a fight, do you?" Hilary asked worriedly.

Kenny bit his lip, and tried to ignore the conversation. So maybe Max and Ray _were_ together. He couldn't ruin it if he continued to ignore it. Yes, that's what he had to do, he had to continue to ignore that possibility. He took a quick glance at his watch, "Ahh! Guys, look at the time! The banquet starts soon!" he gasped.

"Great!" said Tyson pumping his fist in the air, "I'll go get Kai!"

Kenny grabbed his shoulder to stop him, "Uh, Kai's not coming."

Tyson whirled around, "What?"

"He said earlier that he didn't feel like going," the Chief explained.

Tyson looked crestfallen, his eyes portraying a look of severe disappointment and – regret, as if he blamed himself.

Kenny shrugged apologetically, "I'm sure it's nothing you did," he said reassuringly, "He probably just doesn't like the crowd, that's all."

"Right," said Tyson, grinning again, it wasn't such a huge grin as before, "We better get going, huh, Chief?" the navy-haired blader glanced around, "Where's Max?"

Hilary was still watching the door Ray had vanished through, "I don't know," she said anxiously, "I'm getting this awful feeling that something bad happened between these two."

"Aw, relax Hilary," said Tyson, waving it off in his usual carefree, unconcerned fashion, "They're just fine," but his eyes showed a hint of doubt.

::-::-::-::-::-::

Their worries were pretty much confirmed when Max came downstairs, looking just as gloomy – if not gloomier – than Ray. The four boys, and Hilary, climbed onto the bus.

"Wow, look at this thing," Tyson exclaimed enthusiastically, trying to lighten the mood, "It's like, the fanciest bus I've ever seen!" He crossed over and sat in one of the velvety seats. He cast a look to the back of the bus almost automatically, knowing that was where Kai would sit. But then he remembered, Kai wasn't there.

Tyson sighed and turned to look out the window at the tall, ten-story hotel. Which window was Kai's room? Or was Kai's room even facing this side? Regardless, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had done something to make his Phoenix mad at him. The elder boy hadn't spoken to him all day. It wasn't typical of Kai to say much, but Tyson still felt that there was something wrong.

He was jerked out of his anxieties by Hilary's frantic, but hushed whisper, "They're not sitting together!"

Tyson cast a look over to his friends, and saw that it was true. Ray and Max were NOT sitting together. Max was sitting beside Kenny, staring out the window, and Ray sat alone, three seats behind them. Something was definitely not right.

They reached the restaurant soon after, and Tyson found himself still attempting to brighten up the mood of the evening, which seemed to be growing steadily gloomier with each passing second. Even his appetite diminished, and the stormy-eyed boy found that he was only able to eat seven courses, instead of ten!

There was a strange silence throughout most of the meal, despite the chattering of other guests around them. Tyson longed for Kai to be there so he could have something to take his mind off the depressing evening. He could secretly lose himself in those crimson eyes, fantasize about running his hands through that silvery-blue hair … drown out Hilary's annoying voice.

"What?" snapped Tyson, finally cracking under the girl's repeated whining, coupled with harsh, painful pokes and elbowing.

"They're haven't said a word to each other!" she hissed, gesturing to Max and Ray.

It was true, although the two now sat next to each other, neither had spoken all evening. The silence was grinding on Tyson's nerves. He was just about ready to jump up and shout at his teammates – what was wrong with them?

However, he before he could make a scene, Mr. Dickenson stood up to make a speech. Immediately the room fell silent, all teams watching the BBA chairman intently.

The short balding man smiled in his usual cheerful manner, but there was something not right about it. He seemed, well, just like the mood of the evening. Depressed.

It made Tyson want to scream – why was everyone so upset? He forced himself not say anything and make a fool of himself, and instead tried to preoccupy himself with other thoughts… Like Kai. But that only brought back previous anxieties. Kai had ignored him all day.

"It's great to see you kids all having fun," began Mr. Dickenson after clearing his throat softly. Tyson rolled his eyes at the statement. He had no idea about the other teams, but the Bladebreakers were definitely not having fun.

"I have called you all hear this evening to make a special announcement."

Hilary perked up curiously and Kenny looked up from his laptop. A few whispers could be heard throughout the room, although they quickly quieted when Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat a second time, "It is with deep regrets that I must announce my… resignation as chairman of the BBA."

"What?" cried Tyson. A few shocked gasps echoed throughout the room.

"It's not that big a deal," Tyson turned to see the speaker, a familiar baseball player – Micheal. In fact, most of the All Stars seemed generally unconcerned with the news.

"He's probably just retiring, right sir?" said Emily, looking towards Mr. Dickenson questioningly.

"Er… Yes, yes, I feel I may have grown too… old for the job," said Mr. Dickenson wearily.

Hilary frowned, something wasn't right about Mr. Dickenson's sudden retirement. She glanced to the others to see if they had noticed. Tyson was still wide-eyed and gaping like a goldfish, while Kenny had gone back to typing busily on Dizzy. Ray looked, if possible, even more tired than Mr. Dickenson, and Max had the look of a lost puppy. Hilary sighed.

She checked out the other teams, even though she didn't know most of them. She suspected that the team of neko-jin was Ray's old White Tiger team. They were packing up and getting ready to leave – most people were leaving now, Hilary noticed.

The Saint Shields, like the All Stars, didn't seem to find the announcement of much interest, and had already left. The other small Spanish teams had also cleared the building. Hilary suddenly felt herself being elbowed – hard – in the ribs.

"Hey, it's time to go," said Tyson impatiently. The other boys were already heading for the door.

::-::-::-::-::-::

"Max, what is with you?" snapped Tyson. He and Hilary now stood in there younger friend's room, holding what could have been their own version of the Spainish Inquisition.

"Nothing's wrong with me," said Max softly, "I'm just… tired, that's all," he picked up the remote and turned on the TV, flicking absent-mindedly through the channels – most of which were in Spanish.

Tyson snorted, "Yeah, and I'm a purple chicken! Squawk squawk!" he sat down beside his friend, "Seriously Max, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Max whispered, finally finding himself an English channel. However, it was some corny, mushy, old-fashioned, romance movie – and it was in black and white.

"Paul, say you'll love me forever," begged the girl, wrapping her arms around the man and gazing up at him lovingly.

"No Sophie, you don't understand. We cannot be together," said the man ruefully.

The girl was shocked, "But- but Paul," tears rolled down her cheeks, "You said you loved me!" Dramatic music played in the background.

"It was all a dream, Sophie -"

Max switched the TV off.

"Hey!" huffed Hilary, "I wanted to see what happened!"

Tyson made a face, "I didn't, it was a good thing Max turned it off or I would've been sick," he paused and turned to his best friend, but was shocked to see the younger boy crying.

"Max!" said Hilary gently, "What's wrong?"

Max turned away, "Nothing's wrong," he muttered, "Nothing…"

"Give it up Max," said Tyson, growing impatient, "We know something's wrong!"

"Fine!" shouted Max, shocking his friends, he jumped off the bed and stalked to the other side of the room angrily, "Fine! I'll tell you! He doesn't love me! Okay? We broke up, he dumped me! Are you happy now?!" he bit his lip and turned away.

Hilary gasped, "Maxy! That's horrible -"

"Shut up!" snapped Max, not letting her finish, "I don't need your sympathy! You don't know what it feels like!" he whirled around to glare at them, tears sparkling on his cheeks, "Shut up and leave me alone!"

Hilary and Tyson sat in stunned silence. Neither of them had ever heard sweet, friendly, hyperactive Max shout like that.

Max turned around again, staring out the window. Tyson couldn't see his face, but he had a feeling his friend was still crying. He was suddenly hit with a deep surge of anger – directed at Ray. How could the Chinese boy have done this to his best friend?

"Tyson," said Hilary quietly, tugging on his arm, "I think we should leave."

Wordlessly, the two of them left.

::-::-::-::-::-::

Predictably the two teenagers had headed up to Ray's room. Hilary wanted some answers, and Tyson wanted shout at the neko-jin. However, the door to Ray's room had been locked, and no matter how many times Hilary had banged on it, or how many threats Tyson had yelled, it wouldn't open. Eventually, the two of them were forced to give up.

Hilary left, and headed to her room. Tyson would have gone to his, but then he remembered something – or more specifically, somebody. He ran down the hallway, watching the numbers roll past him.

419 … 420 … 421 … 422… 423 …

424! He stopped in front of the door, panting slightly despite the fact the he hadn't run far. The door was unlocked, surprisingly, but that was better – he didn't have to knock. That way, he might be able to slip in unnoticed, although that was highly unlikely.

He slid the door open quietly, and paused for a moment to admire the sight. The seventeen-year-old sat, legs crossed, on the bed, a newspaper spread across his lap, and an envelope lying carelessly beside him. Ruby-color eyes scanned the letter in his hands, occasionally narrowing in distaste. Azure hair fell into his handsome face, complimenting his pale features perfectly – not to mention those gorgeous triangular markings. Tyson could have stared at him all night.

And he would have, had he not been snapped out of his gazing by the other boy's low, quiet voice, "Shut the door already, it's drafty in here."

Tyson blushed, and immediately closed it. His reasons for coming here slowly sinking back into his head.

"Um… Kai?"

"Hn."

Tyson flinched, the older boy sounded annoyed. That wasn't a good sign, "Are you… uh, mad at me?" he asked cautiously.

Crimson eyes gazed in his direction, a flicker of confusion behind them, "Why would I be mad at you?"

Tyson was relieved. So maybe Kai wasn't mad at him. It seemed like the first piece of good news all day. Then he remembered another reason he had come here.

"Kai, did you hear about what they did?" he asked as the image of a crying Max and a gloomy Ray flashed through his head.

Kai growled in annoyance, "Yeah."

The younger blader's eyes widened in shock, but he figured that he shouldn't be surprised, his Phoenix had a way of knowing things.

He walked up to Kai, "We can't let them do this, can we?" he asked. He hated seeing his best friend so unhappy.

"You got that right," Kai said, viciously crumpling up the letter he had been reading.

Tyson sat down and slid his arms around his boyfriend's waist, "Geez, you're usually so calm you know? I never expected you to get this upset."

"Hn," Kai grunted, "Upset? I'm not upset. Just incredibly pissed! There's no way in hell I'm wearing a stupid uniform!"

The midnight-haired teen cocked his head in confusion, "Uniforms? What does that have to do with Ray and Max?" he asked, puzzled.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Were we talking about them?"

"Well, I was," said Tyson. It turned his Phoenix didn't know what had happened to their teammates after all.

Kai sighed and began uncrumpling the letter, muttering to himself what sounded suspiciously like a death threat. He glowered at the paper for a moment and then held it out for Tyson to see, "Read," he commanded.

Tyson read, but the letter was almost entirely in fine print and difficult to read, it sounded like some sort of business contract.

"Sorry, but I don't get it," he said, resting his chin on Kai's shoulder.

Kai smirked, "Baka," he said playfully, "It pretty much says that, since Mr. Dickenson has retired, they have a new chairperson, and then goes over all the new 'improvements' this chairperson has installed, you follow?"

"Uh… Yeah… I think," said Tyson, but frankly, he couldn't see the importance of BBA politics.

"Well, one of their 'improvements', happens to be team uniforms! Among other stupid things that they probably thought up when they had something shoved up their -"

Tyson placed two fingers over his lover's lips to silence him. Then it clicked. The new BBA chairperson wanted to issue uniforms, which would ultimately result in one thing… He'd have to take his beloved red baseball cap off!

"They can't do that!" he shrieked, but thinking back to Max, he felt a little guilty. Uniforms should be the least of his worries right now.

"Kai," he said softly, "Something really bad happened to Maxy."

The elder boy crumpled up the letter again, and acknowledged him with a grunt.

"He and Ray, well he says that he and Ray um…" he searched for a way to put it into words.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Tyson, if you say that Ray got Max pregnant, I'll smack you."

"Kai!" the younger boy protested, he couldn't believe that his Phoenix still remembered that joke, "I'm being serious!"

"So am I. If you make that stupid comment again, I will smack you."

Tyson sighed, "No, they broke up Kai."

"Really?" said Kai, flipping through the newspaper now, "Was there a big fight? Was it dramatic? Were any plates smashed?"

"Kai!" whined Tyson, annoyed now. Hadn't Kai seen how upset Max had been? No, wait, he hadn't. He had to make the other boy see just how serious this was, "I wasn't there, Max told me about it, he was really, really, really sad Kai."

"Maybe he forgot where he put his secret stash of sugar."

"No! I'm being serious! They broke up, and now they're both depressed, and they make me depressed!" suddenly, the sapphire-eyed blader got a brilliant idea, "Kai, we need to get them back together! And I know just how we can do it!"

"What's all this 'we'?" asked Kai warily.

"You're gonna help me, Kai-love," said Tyson sweetly, hugging his Phoenix tighter, "Aren't you?" he put on his cutest face.

Kai refused to look at the younger boy, knowing that he would inevitably give in if he did – that puppy-look was invincible. Instead, he became even more interested in the newspaper, despite the fact it was written in Spanish.

"Pwease Kai? Pwetty Pwease?"

Kai sighed, but refused to look up from the newspaper, "I don't think you should interfere with other peoples business," he stated carefully.

"But it is my business! They're unhappy, and when my friends are unhappy it makes me unhappy!" whined Tyson, "So we have to make them happy again!" he grinned mischieviously and moved Kai's chin so that Kai had to look at him.

'Stupid puppy-look,' Kai thought to himself. Why did it have to be so damn adorable? There was no way anyone could resist that! Yet, somehow, Hilary and the Chief did it everyday… They defied the puppy-look! How could they do it?

Kai sighed, "Fine," he muttered, defeated.

Tyson grinned, "Yay! I knew you'd do it! Don't worry Maxy! You and Ray will be together again in no time!"

* * *

Aouni: Woah, I think that was the longest chapter I've ever written – in any story. Anywho, it sucked, because I suck – but please review anyways! Sorry that I'm making Ray seem like such a jerk right now, but I'll put in his point of view later and hopefully then he won't seem like such a bad guy!

Ray: Yeah right. You just like torturing me!

Hilary: I think it's just her way of being nice.

Ray: She tortures people to be NICE? Is that what you're saying?

Hilary: -:-sweatdrops-:- Uh, yeah I guess.

Aouni: Thank you to all those nice, kind peoples who reviewed my last chappie! Sorry, but I'm too lazy to answer the reviews right now. It doesn't mean your reviews aren't appreciated though – I love reviews (who doesn't?) So please review this chappie! Or I won't update!

Tyson: That threat only works if you're story is any good.

Dizzy: Yeah! And my data analysis shows that this story SUCKS!

Aouni: Quit rubbing it in --;;


	3. Chapter Three: Love's Complicated

Aouni: YES! I figured it out! I figured out how to do **bold** _italics_ and underline! YAY!

Dizzy: It sure took you a long time.

Aouni: Who cares? The point is, I figured it out! I can do it! YAY! So I went back and edited the last two chapters of this story so they were in bold underline and italics too!

Ray: Do you have a life?

**DISCLAIMER: **This is fanfiction. Emphasis on the word FAN, fans don't own. They obsess, sure, but they don't own. They wouldn't be fans if they did. (:

**WARNING:** (See previous chapters) Yaoi, if you don't like it, then don't read it. (flames on this subject will be eaten by a purple chicken)

Max: Do you really need to put a warning and a disclaimer in every chapter?

Aouni: Uh…

* * *

..::**Chapter Three**::..

Kenny was just about ready to rip his hair out, smash his glasses against the wall (which would have been a _very_ bad idea owing to the fact that he was nearly blind without them), throw all his pillows and bed sheets on the floor, and then cry.

Why would he throw such a tantrum? Well, he wouldn't – at least, not _yet_. It was nearly midnight, and he had been searching all day, but he couldn't find anything – not one thing – about the Spanish champions. It was frustrating.

Dizzy had told him repeatedly to call it quits, that maybe he should sleep on it and an idea would come to him in the morning, but Kenny refused. He couldn't wait until the morning.

The tournament started in the morning!

Even though there was no possibility of the Bladebreakers facing the Spanish champions on the first day of the tournament, Kenny absolutely refused to go to that stadium without even the slightest scrap of information on them. In Dizzy's translation, the Chief was plain paranoid.

He had tried everything he could think of! What he needed was a bigger search engine – Dizzy was great, but he needed something better. He needed an advanced high tech computer. He needed something like what the All Stars had had in their research facility.

The All Stars!

Of course, they were in the same hotel, all he had to do was find the right room number and then he could contact Emily. She would know all about the Spanish champions and every other opposing team. She _always_ did.

::-::-::-::-::-::

Emily slammed her books on the desk furiously. Nothing! She had worked all day trying to research the Spanish champions, and what did she have to show for it? Nothing! It frustrated her to no end. How could one team, especially the champions of a country, be so elusive? She had never before failed to gain data on an opposing team!

Even the BBA's most advanced computer had turned up no search results! Maybe that was it. Maybe the BBA's computer was simply too advanced. Its search engine was too wide, too broad. What she needed was a simpler version! One that was still very capable, but also didn't turn up such useless junk…

Like Dizzy! She smacked her forehead for not thinking of it sooner. Kenny and the Bladebreakers were in the same hotel! She just needed to find the right room number and then she could contact Kenny!

If anyone knew about the opposing teams, it would be Kenny!

::-::-::-::-::-::

Tyson bounced into the hotel's restaurant eagerly. Max followed behind, attempting to look cheerful. He really had no clue what his navy-haired friend was up to, but right now, he was willing to go along with anything.

"Okay Maxy," said Tyson excitedly, "Here's our table!"

Max frowned, it was empty, "Are you sure Tyson? I don't see the others…"

"Meh... They must be late," said Tyson dismissively, "Sit down!"

Max obeyed, but then he noticed something else, "Tyson, there's only two seats."

"Is there?" he asked, scratching his head, "Gee… We'll have to ask for more. Hey, why don't I go do that? You wait right here Max."

Max watched his energetic friend run off and disappear into the crowd. He sighed and looked around. The table had a very nice view. It overlooked the beautiful garden where he and Ray had…

Max shook his head, he had to think about something else. He glanced around the interior of the restaurant. It was quite fancy, with low hanging lamps and exotic aquariums. There was even a large chandelier hanging from the center skylight. Max had a feeling that in the evening, with all the lights turned on low and that chandelier glowing, the restaurant would be very romantic…

He shook his head again, more forcefully. Why did he keep thinking about that? He focused his eyes back down on the table. There was nothing to remind him of Ray there.

"Uh, is this it then?"

Max's head snapped up at the all too familiar voice. Ray and Kai stood at the table, and Ray had pulled a seat out – the only other seat – and was ready to sit down.

"Yeah, that's it," said Kai with his typical indifferent drawl.

Ray moved to sit, but stopped, avoiding Max's gaze, "How come there are only two seats?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Only two? I guess I'll have to get more," he turned to leave.

Max panicked, he didn't want to be left alone with Ray, it would be too uncomfortable, "Tyson already went to get more seats!" he said hurriedly.

"I'll get Kenny and Hilary then," said Kai calmly, and with that he left.

Max stared at the floor uncomfortably. Ray also said nothing, but seemed to be thoroughly fascinated with the garden outside. Time seemed to tick on slowly, and Max began to wonder where the others could be.

He found himself fascinated with one of the fish in the tropical aquarium beside him. It was large and purple, with intricate black markings and huge beautiful fins. It reminded him of Draciel, even though Draciel was a turtle and this was a fish. Maybe it was the colors, he wasn't sure what made him connect the fish with his bit beast.

Then he saw another fish. It was larger than the other, with black and white stripes. It's eyes were large and round and it seemed to have whiskers – it was a catfish. And it reminded Max of Driger, which reminded him of…

Max went back to staring at the floor. Why weren't the others coming? It couldn't take that long to get four chairs, could it? Then again, this was Tyson. He'd probably been distracted by some huge gormet chocolate cake or some other food item.

What about Kai? Kenny and Hilary were awake by now, they weren't the kind to sleep in. So it wasn't in the question that he was trying to wake them up. _They should be down here by now_.

"Max."

Max froze. Why was _he_ talking? He didn't want to talk to _him_, he wanted to forget.

"Max, the other night…" he trailed off, as if searching for some way to put his thoughts into words, "… it must have seemed quite sudden," he said slowly. Max could feel those golden eyes on him, causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

Ray waited awhile, but must have realized that Max wasn't going to look at him, so he continued, "I just wanted you to know that… I… It wasn't anything you did," he paused, and Max could feel those beautiful eyes pleading. Ray wanted him to look up. Max frowned and stared stubbornly at the floor. If it wasn't something he had done, then why would Ray not want to be with him anymore?

Unless… there was someone else… Max pushed the idea forcefully out of his head. That couldn't be the reason. Ray would never do that. Would he?

Ray must have given up completely on the blonde looking at him, because he had started talking again, "It just wasn't working."

_I didn't see anything wrong_. Max allowed his gaze to travel up to the table, so that he was staring at the very edge.

"We were good friends Max, I think… that's all it was, I mean… Maybe we just took it a little too far…"

Max looked up, shocked to see guilt in the neko-jin's golden eyes, "What do you mean?"

Ray hesitated, "Well, I… guess what I'm trying to say is that, it wasn't right…" he trailed off slowly, breaking away from Max's gaze. Max found this slightly ironic, Ray had wanted Max to look at him so badly, but now he could bring himself to look at the younger boy's hurt blue eyes.

_It wasn't right_, the words echoed in Max's head, "Why?"

Ray sighed and stood up, turning away from Max, he stared across the restaurant, although Max had a feeling that he wasn't really looking at anything, "Boys… shouldn't love other boys Max," he said softly.

Max was stunned, _that_ was what was bothering Ray? There had to be some way he could tell Ray that it wasn't true, then he could have Ray back… but he was at a loss for words. What if it was true?

Ray spoke again, snapping Max out of his troubled thoughts, his voice was even softer, "I'm sorry Max… I…" he hestitated, "I'll go now," he walked away, leaving Max alone.

The fourteen year old bit his lip. This was a public place… he wouldn't, he _couldn't_… but in the end he finally gave in, dropped his head down and let the tears roll down his face.

::-::-::-::-::-::

On the other side of the aquarium was a large table. It was nearly impossible to see through the aquarium to the people on the other side, the water distorted their images beyond comprehension.

Sitting at the table was a boy in his late teens. Occasionally hushed whispers could be heard coming from the table, often silenced with a sudden thud, accompanied with a glare that the boy sent under the table.

Onlookers staring at the scene received usually received a glare also, as if they had no business staring at a teenage boy with azure triangles painted on his face, sitting alone at a six person table, muttering to himself – or perhaps whatever was under the table – and shooting random death glares at the aquarium.

Kai himself couldn't blame them for staring, but the fact that they did still irritated him. _Stupid, nosy, idiotic…_ he ran off a list of insults in his head every time he caught another person giving him an odd look.

He had a similar list of insults for the occupants under the table, _Stupid, idiotic, annoying_ **_loud_**, he kicked them again when Tyson nearly rose his voice so that someone might hear.

He had dropped Ray off at the table – just like Tyson had asked him to – and had planned to go back to sleep. It didn't happen. He hadn't even made it past this table.

Apparently Tyson and Hilary had hidden under the table after Tyson had led Max there because they 'needed' (more like _wanted_) to see what happened. Kai, just to be annoying, pointed out that they couldn't see anything from under the table.

Big mistake. He was now sitting at the the table, and he was supposed to describe what was happening to the two teenagers crouched beneath the table. They said he was more 'subtle' so he wouldn't be noticed. The problem was, he couldn't see anything either. The aquarium was in the way.

Tyson and Hilary's bickering did nothing to help the situation, only gaining them odd looks. Kai was surprised that Max and Ray hadn't noticed.

"Tyson! You're knee is in my back!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry! Move!"

"I can't!"

Other such arguments had ensued, but Kai managed to shut them up when he told them that Ray and Max were talking. The three teenagers had listened in uncomfortable silence, Tyson and Hilary suddenly aware that maybe this wasn't something they were meant to hear.

Kai could have said 'I told you so!' but it wasn't in his character to say such things. Just like it wouldn't have been in Tyson's character to just sit back and _not_ help his friends. That was why they were here after all, because Tyson couldn't stand to see his friends hurt.

It was just one of the many reasons Kai loved his dragon. Although, at first Kai had found Tyson's friendliness annoying and even confusing – and sometimes he still did – it was what made the younger boy special.

For the longest time Kai had pushed away that friendliness, and everything that came with it. It was so foreign, so unlike anything he had been brought up to know, and it confused him. He didn't need friends, he didn't want them. With friends came emotions, and emotions were a weakness – that was what he had always been taught.

But Tyson wasn't so easy to push away, he was persistant, constantly reminding Kai that they were friends, that he cared, no matter how many times Kai pushed him away, Tyson would never give up. Kai began to warm to the younger boy, and even the rest of the team. He began to _feel_, emotions that he had bottled up for so long began to seep back into his conciousness.

And it scared him. How could one noisy, annoying, persistant kid do that to him in so short a time? He didn't need or want emotions, they were a weakness. So he pushed them away, again.

When he had taken Black Dranzer and captured the opposing teams bit beasts, he was sure that he had finally done it. Tyson and the others wouldn't care anymore – he had pushed them away for good. This thought should have made him pleased, but instead it filled him with a sort of sadness. Maybe it was that which had possessed him to call them to the frozen lake.

Whatever it was, he brought them there. He told himself it was so that he could crush them for good. Wipe the traces of the feelings that Tyson had awoken out of his head, away, for good. But he had lost. He was shocked, he couldn't move. He felt lost, lonely, he had failed.

But Tyson held out his hand. Tyson still cared, after everything. Tyson always cared. Kai had seen this, over the past few years, how easily Tyson was willing to forgive. He made many friends that way, and Kai was always in awe of how much the dragon could care for others.

He had never met anyone like that before. No one had ever made him feel the way Tyson did, no one had ever cared about him the way Tyson cared. Sometimes he was convinced that Tyson was an angel sent from heaven, because only an angel could care so selflessly for others.

He had once told Tyson this. The midnight-haired dragon had laughed, a sweet innocent child's laugh looking up at him with beautiful storm-blue eyes, "_An angel? Me? You're so silly, Kai-koi._"

But Tyson was his angel. Whether he thought so or not.

Kai was so wrapped up in his romantic musing that he didn't kick Hilary in time to stifle her dramatic gasp. It did, however, snap him back into reality, in which there were now a great many people staring at him. Kai shot them his worst death glare, making them all turn away.

He then directed his glare down at Hilary, only to find that she and Tyson were crawling out from under the table. If any of the surrounding people had noticed this, they knew better than to stare.

"I can't believe it didn't work!" cried Tyson, in disbelief.

"No, but at least we know what the problem is now," said Hilary softly.

Thinking that the crowded restaurant was not the greatest place to hold such a conversation, Kai dragged the other two upstairs.

"Maybe we should just leave them alone," Hilary was saying doubtfully, "We might only make things worse."

"We can't!" argued Tyson, "Don't you see? They can't break up just because of _that_!"

Kai listened, wondering, despite himself, why Ray and Max had broken up.

"Well, maybe Ray has a point. Uh…" she searched for some way to put it, "Boys dating boys _is_ frowned upon by the general public."

Kai avoided looking at the other two. So that was why Ray and Max had broken up. It wasn't right… But Tyson had always told him that it was. Tyson wouldn't lie to him, his angel didn't lie.

"Who cares what the general public thinks?" snapped Tyson, "You didn't care before! You even said they looked _cute_ together!"

"I did, and they were, but…" she hesitated, "I'm not the general public, I'm one person. And it's obvious that Ray cares what they think."

"He shouldn't," said Tyson, "It shouldn't matter," he added softly, almost to himself. Kai wondered if Tyson was remembering all those times when he'd had to tell him, Kai, that it didn't matter.

Hilary seemed to sense that there was something more to the situation, because she remained silent. The others didn't know about Tyson and Kai's relationship. It was actually amazing – in Kai's opinion – that they had kept it quiet for so long. Esspecially considering Tyson's habit of blurting things out without a second thought.

Tyson looked up, a familiar light in his eyes, "So we have to get them together, agreed?"

"Yeah," said Hilary, smiling again, the uncomfortable silence floated away.

"And 'we' includes you, Kai!" Tyson reminded him. Kai sighed heavily, he _could_ say no. Tyson couldn't pull anything with Hilary around… except the puppy dog look. He gave them a defeated sigh.

"Yes!" cried Tyson pumping his fist in the air, "This time our plan's gonna work!"

"Oh yes," said Hilary excitedly. The two of them ran down the hallway, trailing Kai behind them.

* * *

Aouni: End of chappie! Wow, that took me four days! It's not even that long… I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I've had finals to study for (I hate them!) and like I said this chapter took me awhile.

Tyson: Are you going to answer your reviews this time or do I have to lock you in a room full of rabid purple chickens?

Aouni: 0.0

Tyson: (:

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed my ficcy:_

_Kiina__, Blader Fairy Everlasting, Enchanted Crimson Rose, Animegirl171, Maxie's Cute, Feelin Glayish, Fireie Gurl and Flamable Devil!___

**Blader**** Fairy - **I know I hate sad Maxy too… I can't believe I did that to him! But yes, I will put in more tyka, I love tyka!

**Crimson –** What are you talking about? You're story's great, I love it! It's really cute, especially all the kawaii tyka scenes. Don't be so harsh on yourself (kinda hypoctritical coming from me :P) Anywho – I'm really glad you like my writing -:-blushes-:- I don't really think it's that great. (:

**Glay**** – **You didn't? I didn't know if it was hard to tell or not… Oh well, you know now, ne?

Aouni: Thank yous to all peoples who reviewed! I love reviews, makes me so happy – I can't write when I'm sad -:-winks-:-.

Tyson: All reviewers get candies from Max's sugar stash!

Max: And chocolate too!

Aouni: --U


	4. Chapter Four: I Hate You

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own, wish I did, but don't own.

**WARNING:** (see previous chapters) yaoi, bad language, etc.

Dizzy: You don't _have_ to put those in every chapter you know.

Aouni: Who cares? Anywho – I know I've taken a long time to update this fic, but this chapter has been evil -.-U I kept having to rewrite it because it just wouldn't turn out the way I wanted it to … And it still hasn't -.-;;

* * *

..::**Chapter Four**::..

Kai looked at the large cardboard box with contempt. He would have loved to set it on fire and watch it – or more specifically, it's contents – burn.

At first, he had been rather puzzled to receive a package in a hotel in Spain. After all, their tournament started in three days – who would send him mail? Then he had seen the letter attached neatly to the top of the box in a formal envelope.

Opening it curiously, he had read it:

_Dear Beyblader_

_ Enclosed is a set of uniforms. They are to be distributed to the team by your captain (this should be you) and worn for the tournament next week. If there are any errors regarding uniform size or gender, please mail back with an order form filled out with the correct information._

_ Sincerely_

_ Abigail Dochstader – BBA chairwoman_

Somehow, Kai managed to reason with himself that setting the box on fire would not be a good idea. Presently, he shoved the box under the bed – he would think of a way to get rid of it later.

Deciding that beyblading would be a good way to take his mind of things, he proceded to leave the room and round the rest of the team up for some training – but he never made it out the door.

He was about to reach out and open it, when it flew open on it's own, sending a streak of red and yellow flying at him. The two boys landed in a heap in the floor and Kai glared up at the offending teen – who turned out to be none other than Tyson.

"Hey Kai!" the younger boy smiled nervously under his lover's glare, "Uh… would you like me to get off of you?"

Kai narrowed his eyes and Tyson hopped off, running over to the other side of the room and shutting the door. He turned around, stormy eyes bright with excitement.

"I've got the perfect plan! Ray thinks he and Max can't be together because they're gay, right?"

Kai sighed, he was still slightly disoriented from being thrown so suddenly onto the floor, and Tyson was speaking too fast.

"Right?" Tyson prodded, slightly impatient in his excitement.

"Uh… right," said Kai.

"So we have to show them that there's nothing wrong with it – I mean, lots of other people are… um… like that," he blushed slightly, but continued, "So, I mean, if they realize that, then maybe they'll get back together, right?"

The words flew by so quickly and Kai hadn't even blinked. He blinked now, out of pure confusion, but Tyson didn't seem to notice, and continued babbling.

"Well, I got the perfect idea – Hilary doesn't like it, that's _proof_ that it's perfect!"

Things were beginning to make more sense in Kai's puzzled mind. Tyson had an idea on how to get Ray and Max back together. That was what the dragon was saying… wasn't it?

Then Tyson leaned over and whispered his idea to Kai. Everything snapped back into focus real quick for the older teenager.

"_Nan__i__?!_"

"It's brilliant!" said Tyson proudly.

"Kinomiya, have you lost it?" growled Kai.

Tyson looked puzzled, "Lost what?"

"Wait, you never had it, did you?" there was simply no way Tyson's little scheme was going to work.

"No," said Tyson wistfully, "I've never had _it_."

Now it was once again Kai's turn to be confused, "What are you talking about?"

"We've _nev__er_ had _it_," said Tyson, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world, "because you aren't ready to go that far."

It suddenly clicked.

"I wasn't talking about that!" snapped Kai, blushing furiously despite himself.

Tyson grinned smugly, "See what I mean? You aren't ready."

Kai glared at him, "I am so!"

"No you're not," said Tyson, shaking his head as if explaining something to a small child, "If you were, then you would be able to admit that _you_ are going to be uke. But you can't do that yet."

Kai fumed, "I'm _not_ being uke!"

"See?" said Tyson, smiling mischievously.

Kai glared, _I'll show him_. Before the younger boy knew what was happening, he was lying flat on the bed, straddled by Kai's long legs.

"If we ever get around to doing _it_ – as you put it – then you will be the uke," said Kai, "Understand?"

Tyson struggled, "Baka! Not fair! I wasn't expecting that!"

Kai smirked, but it didn't last long, because he suddenly found himself on the floor, with Tyson on top of him. The younger boy never got the chance to make any smug remarks however, because the phoenix flipped the two of them over again.

This battle for dominance went on for quite sometime, neither boy getting the upper hand for very long, until they eventually bumped into the clock beside the bed.

_2;35 pm_

The two boys stared at the clock in shock. Neither of them had suspected that they had been going at it for so long.

"We missed lunch!" Tyson shrieked, pulling himself up in panic, "How could we miss lunch?!"

Kai sighed exasperatedly – that was Tyson for you, always thinking about food.

::-::-::-::-::-::

Hilary ended up shouting at Tyson for nearly half an hour for missing lunch _and_ the first training session. She didn't quite have the nerve to yell at Kai, but nagged him endlessly about missing training.

"What happened? You _nev__er_ miss training."

In the end, Kai had shrugged it off, saying – rather bluntly – that he had to answer a letter from the BBA (which was partly true).

After training, Tyson set about to put his plan into action – despite Hilary's protests. He sent her off to get the others, and the proceded to plead with his boyfriend.

"Come on Kai, you _have_ to come with us!"

"No."

"I can't do this without your help!" whined Tyson, putting on his cutest puppy look.

Kai didn't look at him, "No."

Then Tyson got an evil idea, "Oh Kai…" he said sweetly. His Phoenix ignored him, but he continued, "If you don't come with me, then I'll have to go all _alone_."

Kai said nothing.

Tyson continued, knowing his plan was working, "And there'll be _no one_ to protect me..." he let the sentence hang.

He grinned, noticing Kai's muscles tense slightly, "So, Kai," he asked innocently, "Are you coming?"

He found himself faced with a pair of scowling crimson eyes, "Fine," said Kai, his voice dangerously low, "but you owe me."

Tyson grinned, he had won! Score for him. Then it sank in – he owed Kai…

::-::-::-::-::-::

Max looked up as the bus screeched to a halt. Tyson had dragged them all to some place he'd looked up in the phone book. Max was a little suspicious, especially when Tyson refused to mention what kind of place it was.

Max peered out the window at the small building. It looked like some kind of night club… but why would Tyson take them to a place like that? He shook the idea of, it was silly. (AN: I don't know if there's an age limit to go into those places, but for the purpose of this ficcy I'm going to pretend there isn't.)

"Is this the place?" asked Ray, frowning.

Tyson nodded confidently, "At least, I think so…" he added glancing around.

Hilary nudged him, "This had better work, or you're in big trouble!" she hissed.

The blue-eyed blader made a face, "Yeah, yeah I know."

"Regardless of whether it works or not," said Kai softly, "You still owe me."

"You're not going to let me forget that, are you?" sighed Tyson, he really wasn't looking forward to what Kai had in store for him.

"No," he smiled slyly, "In fact – I've already thought up your punishment…"

Tyson's eyes widened and Hilary laughed, assuming this 'punishment' had something to do with training. (AN: No, it's not _that_ kind of punishment -.-U)

"Hey guys," called Ray, he was standing at the door, as Max and Kenny had already gone inside, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," called Tyson. He and Hilary ran ahead, with Kai trailing behind.

As they walked in the building a tall burly man stopped Hilary, "Are you sure you're the right place, girly?"

Hilary froze.

"Of course she is!" laughed Tyson, pulling her away from man.

The brunette glared at him, "You know what Tyson? I think you are going to owe me too!"

"Aw c'mon…" Tyson whined, looking to Kai for support, but his boyfriend ignored him.

The three of them sat down at the counter, Max, Ray and Kenny had disappeared in the throng of dancing people. This was good, or so Tyson thought.

"Hey beautiful, what can I get you to drink?"

The midnight-haired teenager turned around, but the pick-up line hadn't been addressed to him.

"Nothing, thank you," replied Kai coldly.

Hilary was obviously trying hard to surpress a fit of giggles as the bartender made yet another move on the Bladebreakers' stoic captain.

"C'mon baby, have a drink, on the house," he winked, leaning over the counter so he was only inches away from the dual-haired teenager.

"No."

Tyson was seriously beginning to regret making Kai come to this place, but Hilary seemed to find the whole situation hilarious. She burst out into a fit of giggles when the bartender leaned in even closer.

"Aw, don't play hard to get, sweet stuff," he reached out to touch Kai's hand but was smacked away – not by Kai, but by Tyson.

The smaller boy growled at the bartender as he pointed at his lover, "_Mine_."

"Ah," said the bartender retreating back behind the counter, "I didn't realize he was taken," he winked and went on, "You should be more careful, such a pretty thing attracts attention."

Kai rolled his eyes as the bartender went off to serve someone else.

Hilary didn't notice the exchange, she was too busy having hysterical fits of laughter.

Tyson snorted contemtously at the bartender, but was taken by surprise when he found his Phoenix glaring at him, "What?"

"I didn't need your help," he muttered.

"What? You think I was just going sit back and watch that guy-"

"I can take care of myself!" Kai snapped.

Tyson was angry now, "Well, you didn't seem to be doing a very good job of it!"

Before Kai could reply, the Chief came running up to them, clutching his laptop fearfully to his chest.

"Tyson!" he squeaked, looking around in paranoia.

The said boy raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? What is it, Chief?"

"Tyson, this is a _gay bar_."

"I know!" gasped Hilary, still giggling, "Did you see that bartender? Hitting on _Kai_?" she burst out laughing again, "That was hilarious!"

Tyson frowned, "I didn't think it was very funny," he muttered.

Kenny paled, "It's not! Tyson! We have to get out of here!"

Kai shushed them and gestured anxiously to the other side of the room, where one of the bouncers was dragging a figure, who looked suspiciously like a neko-jin they knew, out the door.

Hilary stopped laughing, and shot Tyson a worried look.

The dragon blader's eyes widened, "Maybe we _should_ leave… Where's Max?"

Kai pointed at the back door, "He just left."

::-::-::-::-::-::

Ray growled as he pulled himself up. He didn't know why he had gotten involved, he should have just left Max alone. But the happy-go-lucky blonde was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing.

Ray just couldn't stand the sight of _his_ Maxy dancing with a complete and total stranger. _Oh,_ hissed a voive in his head, _but_ _he's not your Maxy anymore_. It was true, and Ray hated himself for it. He tried to tell himself that he was only doing this because Max was still his friend – because he didn't want to see the younger boy do something stupid while he was intoxicated, but that same voice continued to taunt him.

He still loved Max, and seeing him with someone else had made him jealous. That was the only reason he had intervened, the voice said. Then it continued to mock him. Ray tried his best to ignore it.

The Chinese boy walked over to the empty parking lot, still a little sore from being tossed out by the bouncer. He saw the door open and he saw a blur of yellow, orange and green run out of it.

"Max…"

The younger boy looked up, obviously still drunk, "Leave me alone!"

Ray couldn't stand it, he hated having people mad with him. No one ever seemed to understand his decisions… Sometimes he didn't even understand them himself.

"Maxy, please…"

"No! Why'd you make a scene? It's not like you want me! You said so yourself!"

"I never said that…"

"SHUT UP!" Max screamed. Out of the corner of his eye, Ray could see the others freeze just outside the doorway at this outburst.

"What's wrong with me having a little fun? Am I not supposed to move on with my life? Well you should have thought of that before you dumped me!"

"Max, you're drunk, you're not thinking clearly," Ray tried to reason, fully aware that the others were now staring at them and feeling a little self-concious because of it.

Max laughed, hiccupping slightly, "I wasn't thinking clearly when I fell in love with you, Ray. Now," his voice began to slur, "Now, I am thinking clearly, yesh, I am!"

Kenny made a terrified noise, sounding a cross between a squeak and a gasp, and then he fainted. Hilary caught the small boy, looking alarmed.

"No, you're not."

"Why ish that? Am I supposed to be pining over you for the rest of my life? Well, I has news for you Ray!" he grinned proudly, "I _hate_ you!" he began to giggle hysterically, startling them all.

"I hate you!" he said again, as if this was the funniest thing in the world, "I. Hate. You!"

"Max?" said Tyson tentatively, taking a step forward, "Maybe we should go back to the hotel now."

"I," he hiccupped again, "Hate Ray!" he suddenly stopped giggling, and his face contorted into a look of rage, "I HATE HIM!"

Ray was taken aback, he'd never seen Max like this. Draciel's blader had always been cheerful, optimistic and happy-go-lucky. He was the kind of kid who was always happy, and worked hard to make other people happy. Seeing Max like this hurt – and it was all his fault.

Max went into a small fit of sobs, continuously whimpering "I hate him" until he finally collapsed into Tyson's arms.

Ray couldn't watch, he turned away ashamed, expecting the others to shoot him accusing looks, or demand an explanation, but nothing happened.

"The bus is here," said Kai softly. Ray assumed the others had called it when they were leaving the bar.

Hilary managed to wake Kenny up by pinching him, and he stumbled groggily onto the bus. They had no such luck with Max, and Kai and Tyson ended up carrying the unconscious blader.

When they got back to the hotel, Ray offered to take Max up to his room, feeling guilty since the younger boy was still out cold. This was all his fault… He should never have broken up with Max… but their relationship went against everything he had been taught, and for the longest time it had bugged him.

They would be meeting the White Tigers in the tournament. What would his old friends have said? He had worried about how they would shun him again – they would shun Max.

He had told himself that it was for the good of both of them that they end it, but it was really just for his own selfish reasons. He lay Max on the bed and watched him for a minute.

What good had it done Max?

* * *

Aouni: I'm so evil to Max, aren't I? ::sighs:: This chapter was longer originally, but I had to cut the last part off because it was getting too long. -.-U Don't worry, I didn't get rid of it – it's in the next chappie.

Tyson: ::smiles sweetly while holding Aouni's cat hostage:: Are you going to answer you're reviews?

Aouni: My kitty! I am going to answer them! I am! Put her down!! .

**Reviews: **

_Thanks to: Silvery Kitsune, Angel V, Kiina, Enchanted Crimson Rose, Fireie Gurl and Feelin Glayish for reviewing!!_

**Silvery Kitsune: **We do need more yaoi – silly Ray. -.-U;; Good luck with you're ficcys too! Me has read some of them, they is good! :) Lots of fluffy yaoi-ness!

**Angel V:** Me is a huge tyka fan too! They is the only pairing me writes about, usually. (Don't ask what happened to my grammar… school's out and it ran away…)

**Crimson: **Don't get me started on a "who is better" argument ;) Trust me, I can be annoying. :) Maybe Tyson and Kai will do that… but I don't think they'll want to interfere anymore after the incident in this chappie… -- I've never come across this flamer guy yet, but thanks for the warning. He sounds like a real loser -.-;;

**Glay****: **:) How Ty and Kai got together comes up a little next chappie, hopefully me can put in the whole little side story by the time this fic is finished :)

Aouni: Tyson!! Put my kitty down!

Tyson: You didn't say thank you yet!

Aouni: I did so!

Tyson: I didn't hear you -.-;;

Aouni: Thanks again for reviewing everybody! :) Please reviews again! Reviews make me happy! Uh, now, if you excuse me, I have a muse to kill. TYSON!!

Tyson: EEP! Reviewers get candy from Max's sugar stash! AAAAAAAHHHHH!! ::runs away from angry authoress::


	5. Chapter Five: Silence

Mei: Hi! I'm back (yes I changed my name – Dark was nagging me and it was getting annoying)

**DISCLAIMER – (see previous chapters)**

**Warning: **Shounen ai (yaoi/slash/boyxboy/homosexuality - you get the picture) Also extra warning -- This chapter contains scenes of extreme sappiness and should not be viewed by people with a low OOC tolerance. You have been warned. ;)

Max: Aw man, you're going to make me cry again, aren't you?

Mei: ::_smiles__ sweetly_:: Oh… We'll see…

* * *

**..::Chapter Five::..**

"Well, I hope you're pleased with yourself, Tyson!" said Hilary, standing just outside her door in the hallway.

"How was I supposed to know it would go so badly?" the boy asked defensively, I never intended for Max to get drunk!"

"Well he did! And you should have known that he would! Depressed people often drink to drown their sorrows, Tyson!"

The navy-haired teenager fumed, "Well I didn't know that!"

"Well, I guess you're dumber than you look!" snapped Hilary, "You should stop meddling with them Tyson, you're only making things worse!" With that, she opened the door to her room and slammed it shut.

"No one asked for your opinion," Tyson muttered, but he still felt guilty. He should never have tried to interfere with Max and Ray. As Kai had said, it wasn't his business.

He trudged back to his room. Normally he would always stop at Kai's first, but he didn't feel like facing his boyfriend right now. The incident with the bartender was also fresh in his mind.

However, Tyson was out of luck, because Kai was waiting for him outside his room.

"What? Are you here to tell me how much I messed up? Well, you can save it, because Hilary's already told what an insensitive jerk I am," the younger boy unlocked his door and pushed it open forcefully, making it slam into the wall. Kai followed him silently.

Tyson threw his jacket on the bed angrily and waited, but Kai said nothing. He glared at his Phoenix impatiently, "Well? What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"So why are you here?" snapped the dragon impatiently.

"Because you are," Kai stated simply, walking over to the window.

Stormy eyes narrowed, he didn't have time for Kai's little games, "Stop talking in riddles! Why are you here?"

"The sky sure is pretty tonight," said Kai softly, he turned around, "I never knew it could be so pretty before you showed me…"

_"Have you ever stopped to watch the sunset, Kai?" asked Tyson dreamily, pointing at the array of brilliant colors._

_"No," came the cold reply._

_"__Nev__er?"___

_"It's pointless."_

_If the younger boy was bothered by this statement, he didn't show it, "You should Kai, come here."_

_"Will it shut you up?" asked Kai, annoyed._

_"Just come look at it," said Tyson cheerfully, dragging Kai over to the window._

_Kai looked out the window, and said nothing. He had to admit, the view was quite __brea__thtaking. The sunlight spashed across the sky leaving it in streaks of pink, red, __oran__ge and some defiant traces of the original blue. _

_"It's beautiful," whispered Tyson wistfully, "… Just like you…"_

The dragon's expression softened, remembering that. He had been so embarrassed when he'd realized that he said the last part out loud, but thinking back, it was actually a good thing that he had. Because after that, he'd been so flustered that Kai had managed to worm those three little words out of him, and that had been the start of their relationship.

It didn't stop him from being annoyed though, "What does that have to do with why you're here?" he asked.

"Do you feel bad about what happened tonight?"

Tyson's temper flared up again, "What kind of question is that? Of course I feel bad! The whole thing was my fault! I should never have bothered. I just made things worse! Hilary told me not to, you told me not to, and I didn't listen! I just had to go and screw things up," he stopped his rant and sat on the bed, "I messed it all up, some friend I am," he muttered.

Kai turned back to the window, "Do you really think so? What you did tonight – I would never have done."

"You don't have to rub it in!"

Kai sighed and cast a glance at the midnight dragon, "You miss my point. I would never have tried to help them, if it wasn't for you. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

Tyson snorted, "If you're trying to make me feel worse, it's working."

Kai ignored him, "I would never have _cared_ if it wasn't for you. You've always cared a great deal about people who are close to you – so much that you go out of your way to help them, no matter what the cost to yourself… That's why I love you."

Tyson looked up at his lover, touched. It was rare for Kai to say things like this and when he did it made Tyson feel truly special, "Are you saying that what happened tonight… might have been a good thing?" he asked tentatively.

"It may not have been a good thing – in the sense that Max probably won't be in any shape to blade tomorrow – but I think Ray realized something tonight. He realized just how much he hurt Max. It's likely he'll want to fix it."

Tyson's heart flipped hopefully, "You mean, they'll get back together?"

"Uh… I didn't say that," said Kai hesitantly, not wanting to get the younger blader's hopes up.

"Oh," said Tyson dejectedly, "That's okay!" he added cheerfully, "I have another plan to get them back together again!"

Kai sighed inwardly – this kid never gave up… _I think that's why I love him,_ he mused.

"You're going to help me, ne?" it was more of a statement than a question.

Kai smirked, "You still owe me for last time, remember?"

Tyson's face fell, "What? After all that, I _still_ owe you? That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, my dragon. Besides, now you also have to atone for that scene you made with the bartender. It was embarrassing," Kai regretted the last words almost as soon as he said them.

Stormy eyes narrowed at the mention of the bartender. The very thought of anyone trying to steal _his_ Kai made Tyson livid, "I didn't make a scene!" he shouted, "Besides, how come you didn't get rid of him yourself? Do you _like_ having other men come on to you? Is that it? I bet it is, you seemed really upset when I told him to bug off," he crossed his arms, feeling slightly guilty at the hurt look on his boyfriend's face.

However, it was soon replaced by a pointed glare, "I was handling it my own way! I don't need you to fight my battles, Tyson."

The younger boy sighed, he was too tired for this argument. It was almost four in the morning. Besides, there was nothing Kai could do to stop him from being jealous and over-protective. He was always going to be. Tyson smirked inwardly and sent Kai a mischievious smile.

"You know, love, you really are the woman in this relationship."

Kai was caught completely off guard, "What?"

Tyson smiled as his Phoenix's confused, and slightly offended expression, "You're so feminine! You're like a mother hen, 'don't make a mess', 'don't be late', 'be more mature', 'don't make a scene'," he smiled, imitating Kai's various warnings.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Good night, Tyson."

"Hey!" cried the younger boy, "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going? To get some sleep."

"But-"

"Good night." _Woman of this relationship, _thought Kai with a bemused smirk, _I'll__ show him… He still owes me that _punishment.

He went into his room and pulled out the uniform box. He took out the order form and made a few… corrections. Then he scribbled the return address and sent it down to the post office. Tyson was in for a surprise.

::-::-::-::-::-::

The world champion woke up bright and early the next morning. It was the first day of the Spanish tournament, and he was stoked! He raced downstairs to meet his team for breakfast… Only to discover that they were less than excited. Scrap excited, they weren't even happy.

Hilary was _still_ angry with him, although Tyson wasn't surprised. The girl could really hold a grudge. It got annoying, but in a way she wasn't much different than Kai. He could either be patient and wait for them to get over it, or he could apologize his ass off and they would forgive him.

Kenny was sitting as far away as possible from Ray and Max mumbling something under his breath as he typed away on Dizzy. Tyson briefly wondered how his small mousy-haired friend had taken last night's scene. He could recall the smaller boy fainting, but he wasn't sure if it had been from shock or fright.

His eyes fell on his blonde friend and he felt a pang of guilt again. The younger boy didn't look like he had gotten any sleep the previous night. His eyes were baggy, his hair was messed up and his t-shirt was on backwards. His head was in his hands, occasionally dropping suddenly as he nearly fell asleep. Ray stood a little ways off, watching Max anxiously, an expression of guilt and pain that nearly mirrored Tyson's own.

Kai wasn't there.

Tyson knew he was coming, but he wished his boyfriend would hurry up… He had no one wlse to talk to. Not that Kai _would_ talk to him in front of the others, at least not civilly, but anything better than the uncomfortable silence he was having to endure.

His prayers were answered (sort of) because Kai did come and break the silence, "No uniforms for us," he told them, smirking.

Hilary was disappointed. She'd been looking foreward to seeing the boys in these "uniforms" Tyson and Kai had told them about, "How come?"

"Oh… They had to make a few corrections… So I sent it back."

Ray rolled his eyes, "You made up those corrections, didn't you?"

"So?" asked Kai. He noticed their youngest teammate, resting his head on the table and looking half-dead, "Go to bed, Max."

The blonde's head shot up, "What?"

"I said go to bed, and get some sleep. You're in no condition to blade today."

Ray looked out the window guiltily, and Tyson's eyes focused on the floor while Hilary glared at both of them. Kenny became increasingly interested in his typing, muttering slightly louder, although they were still unable to hear him.

"But… Who's going to take my place?"

Kai sighed, "Me. Who else? Now, go upstairs."

Max blinked and stood up slowly, wobbling slightly he made his way out of the restaurant and towards the elevator. After that the silence returned, longer and far more tense than it had been before, each boy avoiding the other's eye and Hilary glaring at them all (except for Kenny).

They were momentarily saved once again when the bus arrived prompting them to have a short conversation with the driver about where they were going and how they planned on winning the tournament. Then it was back to the eerie silence. Tyson glanced out the window wistfully. This was going to be a long day.

::-::-::-::-::-::

"Welcome to the Spanish Beyblading Tournament!" shouted DJ Jazzman standing in the center of the stadium, beside the dish, "This is a very special tournament because it is the first one hosted by Miss Abigail Dochstader! Our new BBA chairwoman! And rumour has it, Mr. Stanley Dickenson's ex-wife…"

Tyson's head snapped up, "Ex-wife?" he asked in disbelief.

"Don't waste your time worrying about it," said Kai, "It's probably just a rumour – and none of our business."

Tyson sighed and stood up. He was first up t battle. Normally that would have been Max, but since he was out they'd changed their line-up slightly.

"First up is out current world champ, Tyson Kinomiya of the Bladebreakers!" called Jazzman. Cheers erupted from the crowd and Tyson did his best to smile back and look cheerful, waving as he stepped up to the dish.

"Now, the Bladebreakers haven't been in many tournaments recently, have they AJ?" asked Brad Best.

"No, Brad, they haven't. It's truly a treat to have them here in Spain! Say? Where's Max?"

"Hmm… I don't know AJ. Wonder what happened to him?"

Tyson tensed slightly at the mention of his best friend's name. He hoped they would go and _ask_ them where Max was, it would be too difficult to explain.

"Tyson will be fighting against Cleo from the Egyptian team!" cried Jazzman, pointing towards the other side of the dish. A short dark haired girl stood across the dish, her eyes narrowed in determination. She was dressed mostly in white and had dozens of large dangling gold bracelets, necklaces and rings.

"Yeah, the Egypt team hails from Cairo, near the Nile, and they're relatively new to the scene," said AJ Topper, showing Cleo's stats.

"How good is she chief?" asked Hilary curiously.

"Well, she doesn't look _that_ powerful," said Kenny uncertainly.

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions," warned Dizzy, "Looks can be deceiving. Check this out, Chief," the stats appeared on the screen.

"Ahh!" cried the small boy, paranoid as usual, "I have to warn Tyson!" (AN: Sorry, I'm not very good at beybattle scenes, so it'll be a bit rushed.)

"3… 2… 1…" DJ Jazzman counted down, "Let it rip!"

"Oh no…" moaned Kenny, realizing he didn't have time to warn his reckless friend.

Cleo smiled cockily as Tyson attacked, "Think you can beat me, huh?"

"Of course," Tyson replied smirking, "I _am_ the world champion!"

"Well, consider your crown stolen! Isis! Attack!"

"I can't look!" cried Kenny, burying his head in his hands.

There was a huge flash of light. Most of the crowd couldn't tell what it was, but Tyson could see it was her bit-beast… The Egyptian goddess Isis… _Whoa…__ It must be powerful…_

"Dragoon!"

There was a shockwave as the two blades collided, one flying out of the dish from the impact.

_…Or not._

"Tyson is the winner!" proclaimed DJ Jazzman, initiating elated cheers from the Bladebreakers' fans.

"Is it over?" squeaked Kenny.

"Oh calm down," said Hilary.

"Yeah, you'll give yourself a migrane!" quipped Dizzy.

"Next up is Ray Kon from the Bladebreakers vs. Nefertiti from the Egyptian Team!"

Ray stepped up to the dish looking determined.

"Oh no! I don't have _any_ stats on her!" wailed Kenny.

"Don't worry," said Hilary reassuringly, "I'm sure Ray will do just fine."

She was proven wrong however. Ray started out doing fine, but when his opponent called out her bit-beast "Ra" things started to go downhill for the Chinese blader.

"Drigger! Attack!"

Nefertiti laughed at his vain attempts as she continued to dodge his blade, "Ra! Sandstorm!"

_Uh oh…_ thought Ray, trying desperately to find a way to escape the sea of sand that her blade was spewing out.

"Looks like Ray's in trouble," said AJ Topper.

"Drigger!" cried Ray as his blade was thrown from the dish.

"And Nefertiti wins the second round!"

Kenny frowned, "That's not right! According to my stats, Ray should have slaughtered her!"

Kai stood up, glaring at Ray, "Dare I ask, what _that_ was?"

"Oh, get off my back Kai," snapped Ray, "Everyone can have an off day."

Tyson nodded remembering Max and the night before, "He's right, give him a break Kai," he said, knowing he might be the only one able to reason with the older boy.

Kai was not in the mood, "That wasn't a difficult battle Ray, you could easily have won if you were paying attention!"

"Ooh, looks like team captain Kai isn't too pleased with Ray's loss," commented Brad. Although he couldn't hear what Kai was saying from up in the stands, the looks on both teenager's faces made it pretty obvious they were arguing.

"Well, if you're so high an mighty you'll win and we'll have nothing to worry about!"

Tyson grabbed Kai's arm trying to stop him from retaliating, but Kai shook him off, "If you didn't have your head in the coulds wondering how your _ex_-boyfriend was doing – which is entirely _your_ fault, by the way – then you would've been paying attention!"

"Kai!" gasped Hilary, "That wasn't very nice!"

Apparently she hadn't known the Russian blader long enough to know that he was rarely "nice", but it was the first time in almost two years that Kai had said something that mean to any of them and Tyson was in shock.

Kenny however had had enough, and finally snapped. He'd spent all night trying to convince himself that the scene between Max and Ray had _not_ happened. He'd spent all morning muttering the denial to himself over and over, but he just couldn't ignore it anymore, not when it was continuously dangled in front of his nose.

"How can you guys even be gay?" he cried out.

The rest of his team and Hilary turned to look at him in shock.

"It's sick! It's wrong! Boys aren't meant to be with other boys! They're meant to be with other girls! And vice versa!"

Tyson stared at Kenny looking crushed, as if he were a four-year-old who had just been told that his mother didn't want him anymore, "But Kenny, you can't really think that…"

"What's it to you? Are you gay too? Do you guys have a little threesome going?"

Tyson flinched, looking hurt.

"Or maybe Kai's in it too, and you have a foursome! You guys are sick! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!"

"Kenny!" cried Hilary, but the small boy turned and left at a dead run.

"Well… I dunno what happened down there, but one of the Bladebreakers has left the building," said Brad Best.

"Did I hear him saying something about Tyson being gay?" asked AJ Topper.

"Eh… Well you must have been hearing things, because I didn't hear it."

"Oh… Well, I'm gay."

"…Oh… I didn't know that… about you…"

"And I… I really like you… Bradley…"

"… Ahem, on with the show! Next up is Kai Hiwatari of the Bladebreakers (rumour has it he's the grandson of the notorious Voltaire who tried to take over the world at the world championships two years ago!)"

"You sure know a lot of them rumours, don't ya Brad?"

"Well, hehe, one must keep up with the news, right?"

"Yup, although I'd feel a little sorry for Kai's opponent anyway, because the captain of the Bladebreakers looks pissed."

"Make that extremely pissed. But I'm sure Anubis can handle it. He's one tough cookie!"

DJ Jazzman held out three fingers and began counting down, "… Let it rip!"

However the match was over in nearly ten seconds as Kai wasted no time calling out Dranzer and slaughtering his opponent, who had absolutely no time to counter-attack.

"I knew Kai was angry… Let's make a mental note never to make him mad!"

"You got it, AJ… I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of his wrath!"

* * *

It was another awkward silence for the Bladebreakers on the way home, this time short two members as Kenny hadn't shown up (apparently he'd taken a taxi back to the hotel). Added to that, Ray and Kai were not refusing to speak to each other, not that either of them was much of a chatter, but it still annoyed Tyson to no end. Hilary glanced worriedly back and forth between the two, feeling a sense of loss at the whole situation. When had things gone so wrong?

Mei: Aaahh! I'm evil, aren't I? Ah, don't worry, the mystery of the Spanish champions will be solved next chapter, by none other than Maxy's mother Judy Tate! =) Oh… That's not what you were worried about? =( You were worried about how Max was doing? Eh… Well, that might not be resolved next chapter, hehe… =)

Tyson: I never knew Kenny was a homophobe!

Ray: How come Kai was acting like a girl on PMS this chapter?

Kai: Girl on PMS?!? ::_glares__ darkly while making up list of ways to slaughter Ray_::

Mei: ::_sighs__ and explains_:: Kai was having a very bad day because a) Tyson was upset, therefore upsetting him.

Tyson: Awwww… That's so sweet!

Mei: b) He was annoyed at having to beybattle (even though he did feel sorry for Max)

Max: =) Everyone loves me!

Mei: c) He really WAS angry with Ray for losing, he just overreacted a bit because he was stressed.

Kai: Who wouldn't be? ::_goes__ back to his list of ways to kill Ray_::

Mei: d) He didn't get any sleep the previous night and e) (dun dun dun!) His coffee machine was broken! He didn't get ANY coffee that morning! (the horror!!)

Ray: -.-;; Ask a stupid question…

**Reviews: **

_Thank you to Angel V, Koaxor, Fireie Gurl, Animegirl171, Feelin Glayish, Enchanted Crimson Rose, Darkarc, SetoKaibaWheeler, F.A. Star Hawk, Tyka-Forever and Winged Wolves for reviewing! Me really loves all your reviews! They so nice, make me feel specials, yup!_

**Star Hawk – **No, Ray doesn't think! =P

Ray: Hey!! That's not nice. =(

Mei: =) I know. Yeah, I'm cruel to Maxy… Methinks Maxy fans are gonna kill me soon…

**Darkarc**** – **Me loves KaTy! =) Tis the best… I actually don't really like RayMax, but writing it is… I dunno, it's a lot of fun =) Yes, me has very bad grammar… May be why I didn't do to well on stupid English exam -.-;;

**Crimson – **Me will ignore the "even though YOU are better" comment… YOU are better! Way better! I have read all your fics so I know! Yup!

Tyson: What happened to ignoring that comment?

Mei: Oh… Right. Never minds then. Me will not persist with argument. You know, I was laughing my head off when I wrote the drunk Max scene! I thinks it was funny, me glads it came across as funny. I thought the chapter was getting a little too serious, that's why me tried to make it funny =) And yes, I LOVE tormenting Ray… I don't know why… Maybe it's my way of getting revenge on all those KaiRay fics out there .

**Glay**** – **Of course Ty and Kai are okay… O.o Me could never break them up, they is too kawaii to break up! … =) That's why I had Max and Ray break up =P Me is glad you likes it =)

Tyson: Stupid bartender… Oughtta kill him…

Mei: O.O Whoa… getting a little violent there…

**Fireie**** Gurl – **I know…I'm starting to hate myself for what I'm doing to Max… -.-U

Max: I'm starting to hate you too!

Mei: You're not supposed to hate anyone! You're the cute adorable loveable sugary Maxy!!

Max: -.-;;

Destiny: Tune in next time for more Ray torture! And max angst! =)

Ray: Hey, it's not MY fault people write all those KaiRay fics! Why punish me for it?

Mei: … ::_starts ticking off reasons on her fingers_:: It's fun, **I** think it's your fault, it's fun, it discourages the idea of Kairay in my stories, it's fun, it makes people hate you, it's fun…

Ray: -.-;; Okay okay, I get the point. You hate me.

Mei: Awww! I don't hate you Ray-kun! ::_gives__ Ray BIG big hug_:: I just don't like it when you steal Kai from Tyson, that's all. =)

Ray: O.o

Tyson: Hehe… Anyway – reviewers will get the remainder of Max's candy! =)

Max: Not if I can help it! ::_tries__ to finish the rest of his candy before people can review_::


	6. Chapter Six: Reflection

Mei: Hi!! I'm back! :) Sorry about the late updates -.-;; School's started again for me. :( But… They're **finally** showing G-Rev where I live! D YAY!! ::_skips__ around doing happy dance_:: Anyway – aside from that, this chapter kinda has my view on what sorta happened during the whole Cyber Bit-beast incedent in V-Force -.-;; I usually think of Wyatt as dead… but uh… Since it never mentioned what happened to him in the show, I wasn't specific with it either. I think Wyatt fans would kill me if I said he died anyway n-n;;

**DISCLAIMER – see previous chapters because I'm too lazy to say it again :P**

**Warning: **contains shounen ai/yaoi-ish stuff. I'll assume you all know that by now…

Mei: This chapter's kinda boring -.-;; Sorry for that. Hopefully the next one will be more exciting... n-n;;

* * *

**..::Chapter Six::..**

Max knew that Kai would never pull a member out of a battle unless he had good reason to believe they were incapable of beyblading. He also knew that his captain had good judgement and could tell when team members were unable to blade. Another thing he knew was that while the older boy may appear to many to be calm and collected, he could also have quite a nasty temper.

Especially when one of the team disobeyed him.

One might have wondered why, while knowing all these things, that Max _still_ left the hotel and headed to the stadium. One would have to continue wondering, because Max himself wasn't sure why he had done it. At first he had gone straight back to his room like Kai had told him to. In a way he was rather grateful to get away from _him_ and into a different room, without _him_ in it.

He had sat in his room for a few minutes, it was eerily silent and dark – the fourteen-year-old never opened the curtains, because then he would see the garden where he had spent his last night with _him_. After a while he began to feel quite lonely. Like Tyson, Max was a people person. He liked to be around other people, no matter what his mood.

He told himself that this was the reason for his leaving the hotel. He told himself that it was why he was heading to the stadium to see the tournament… but he knew better.

Because back in his dimly lit, quiet hotel room, Max had opened the curtains. He had stared down at the beautiful garden, all the vibrant colors of the flowers – reds, yellows, oranges, blues and violets, the bright greens and pale teals of the leaves, and the various shades of blues in the fountains and the ponds. It really didn't look the same in the daytime as it did during the night. There were so many different colors, unlike night, when everything was bathed in the silvery moonlight.

Then Max had remembered when they had first arrived at the hotel. He had begged _him_ to take him to see the gardens. He'd never set foot in the place since _he_ had taken him there, on their first night in Spain. Normally, the thought would have made the young blonde cry… but he didn't. Maybe he had run out of tears to cry, but suddenly he was angry. Angry at _him_.

How dare _he_ toss him away like he was nothing more than an old toy? Is that all _he_ thought of him? Well, Max wouldn't put up with that. That was why he was heading towards the stadium… Towards _him_. He was tired of avoiding _him_. Tired of running way, tired of crying. If _he_ thought he could get away that easily then _he_ was wrong.

"I'll **make** you love me again, Ray…"

"Max?"

::-::-::-::-::-::

"Kai, I think you should apologize," said Tyson tentatively leaning over his phoenix's bed. He and Ray were sulking – "like small children" as Hilary had put it – and nothing he or his brunette friend said would snap either of them out of it. So Tyson had taken it upon himself to get at least _one_ of them to apologize, hoping that the other would follow suit. Knowing that Ray was the more reasonable one who would probably _accept_ an apology, Tyson was trying to get his boyfriend to say the simple little 'S' word.

Easier said than done.

"Kai, I _know_ you aren't sleeping," said Tyson, poking the elder teen.

"Hn."

"You said something! Or at least, you made a noise, some action to show your acknowledgement of my presence. That's progress!" He smiled brightly and kneeling down so that he was nose to nose with his captain, "Right?"

Kai's eyes narrowed in annoyance and he rolled over so that he was facing the opposite direction, "Hn."

The younger boy made a face. Out of all the people he could have fallen in love with, he'd just had to pick a stubborn, moody… _Man, he's impossible!_ _Why did I ever fall in love with him in the first place?_ He wondered grumpily.

_"So…" said Kai, watching calmly as the other boy stormed in, slamming the door shut behind him and flinging his launcher across the room, "I take it you didn't have a good day?"_

_Tyson glared up at his team captain, "What are _you_ doing here?" he snapped._

_The older boy cast a glance around the room – which was amazingly clean given the fact that it was Tyson's bedroom, "I was looking for you," he said simply._

_"Why?" shouted the younger boy, "So you can make me train some more? Well, don't bother! I already told the others that I'm sick and tired of all the training we're doing, so you can take your beyblade and go train somewhere else – since you love it so much – because I quit!!" _

_Kai said nothing. Apart from Tyson's heavy breathing and the occasional ringing of Grandpa Kinomiya's wind chimes, the room was silent. Both boys stared at the floor, neither saying a word. Finally, when Tyson appeared to have calmed down, Kai spoke up hesitantly._

_"I… was actually hoping… that you'd come to the hospital with me…" said Kai softly, "You know," he added quietly when Tyson shot him a puzzled look, "To see Wyatt… I don't think that I could face him alone."_

_"Oh…" said Tyson, his tone softening. In all the training and panic that had followed the Bladebreakers ever since the attack from that cyber bit-beast, he had completely forgotten about Kai's old school friend, "Uh, yeah. I'll go with you," he wasn't quite sure why Kai was asking _him_ of all people and not someone like Ray, who he could actually stand… _

_The elder teen nodded in silent acceptance and gestured for Tyson to follow him out the door, so the younger boy never had time to ask his question._

Tyson remembered that day well. It was the first time he had ever really seen his team captain's "sensitive" side. The side that wasn't constantly obsessed with perfecting his beyblade and training for tournaments, the side that wasn't detached or indifferent. He had fallen in love with that side… and gradually the rest too, despite the flaws… stubborn, moody or no.

Of course it had taken him almost two years to actually _admit_ to that love.

"Hi guys!"

Tyson looked up as the door flew open and Hilary barged in, dragging a very disgruntled Ray behind her.

"Ray has something he'd like to say," stated the girl firmly, she turned to the Chinese teen who's arm she had locked in a death grip and asked sweetly, "Don't you, Ray?"

The neko-jin glowered as he attempted to salvage his dignity by yanking his arm out of Hilary's hands and mumbling a very tiny apology.

Hilary's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Now Ray, I don't think Kai heard you. Say it _properly_."

Ray scowled, but before he had a chance to say anything-

"I'm _sorry_," snapped Kai, not sounding particularly sorry at all, but rather like he was trying to get it out so that Tyson would stop poking him. This was followed with a strangled cry when Tyson smacked Kai over the head and basically repeated what Hilary had told Ray about saying it "properly".

"They're right," said Ray. Kai shot him a venomous glare, but he continued anyway, "We _are_ being immature. Yes "we". Yes that means you. Don't look at me like that!" he sighed, "Listen, I'm sorry for not concentrating during the match today, Kai."

Tyson and Hilary held their breath as they waited for Kai's response.

"_You're sorry_? You're _sorry_?"

Tyson and Hilary tensed up. This wasn't looking good. Ray said nothing.

"Why are _you_ sorry?" asked Kai shaking his head. The three of them looked at him puzzled, "No Ray, _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, everyone can have an off day."

Ray blinked dazedly, before shaking his head and laughing slightly, "No, it was my fault. I should have been paying more attention. _I'm_ sorry."

"Well, looks like those two are getting along again!" said Hilary cheerfully.

"No, it was _my_ fault," said Kai, "I-"

"Don't," interrupted Ray, "It was my fault."

"No, it was _my_ fault."

"No, it was mine."

"No. It was mine."

"It was _mine_."

Tyson and Hilary stared at the two older boys in disbelief.

"I think you spoke too soon," muttered Tyson.

::-::-::-::-::-::

Kenny dragged himself up the stairs and into his room. He'd really blown it. Not only had he successfully hurt some of his best friends, but he had completely embarrassed them and himself in front of a whole stadium of people. Why couldn't he just have ignored them like he always did when their conversations turned to… well, things he didn't want to hear about.

The small chestnut-haired boy sighed as he trudged over to his bed. He was so pre-occupied with his thoughts that he didn't even notice the person sitting in his bed until he was on top of them.

"Chief!" exclaimed Emily, pushing him off her and pouting slightly, "Watch where you're going!"

"Oh, hi Emily," muttered Kenny half-heartedly, not bothering to ask why the All Stars girl was in _his_ room.

There was a long pause before the words,"We… we lost today," were uttered softly by the red-haired girl.

"What?" asked Kenny in complete astonishment. The All Stars weren't a team to lose easily, especially in the first round of a tournament, "Who? How?" he asked weakly.

Emily frowned, "Some riff-raff team called the Saint Shields," she growled.

Kenny laughed, "Oh them," he smiled remembering the days when Tyson had obsessed over beating Ozuma and his gang, "Tyson and the others lost to them too, when they first battled. The secret is their invisible bit-beasts."

"Invisible bit-beasts?" asked Emily, "But- but if they had bit-beasts, our system would have detected it! I drew up a scan on my computer and the readings were…"

Kenny relaxed as he listened to the frantic girl go on about her research, bringing up files from her database and showing them to the weary boy while complaining that there was no evidence to show bit-beast activity. It made him feel better to listen to her go on about physics, and helping her with her research. When he was working he didn't have to think about the previous events of the day. Maybe it was better not to think…

"Oh… That makes sense," said Emily softly as the Chief explained why she and her team had lost their match, "I can't believe I didn't see it before!" she shook her head looking disappointed with herself.

"Yeah, it took me a while to figure it out…" said Kenny softly. _I still haven't figured out anything about those __Spain__'s champion team…_

"So, I heard your team was blading today too," said Emily conversationally, "How did they do?"

Kenny flinched involuntarily as the memory of the morning came back up, "I don't know…" he said quietly, realizing it was the truth. He _didn't_ know how the final match had turned out. While he was more than certain that Kai could have won the match easily, there was still that one odd chance…

"You don't know?" Emily repeated puzzled, "Weren't you there?"

Kenny sighed thinking back to the days events. It was all so confusing – he shouldn't have yelled like that, but then… what gave his teammates the right to shove unwanted information in his face anyway? They were always talking about Max and Ray's relationship, discussing it in front of him and forcing him to listen to them… He clenched his fists unconsciously. He was right to get mad at them! Wasn't he? The small boy sighed, unsure what to think anymore.

"Kenny? Hello? Earth to Kenny?" Emily was waving her hand in front of his face in an attempt to gain his attention, "What's with you, Chief? You've been spacing out on me today."

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied slowly, "Why don't we just focus on trying to research that elusive Spanish championship team, okay?"

Emily gave him an odd look, but nodded amiably, accepting the fact that he didn't want to talk about it. The two began to work on their research.

::-::-::-::-::-::

"So… That's what happened," said Max softly. He was still amazed that he had been able to tell the whole story without bursting into a fit of tears, but now that it was out he felt… better somehow.

The girl walked beside him, nodding in silent understanding. She didn't say a word, instead waiting for him to continue.

"Uh… I'm sorry for just kinda dumping all my problems out to you like this," said Max, fidgeting, "I just felt like… I needed someone to talk to, you know?"

"I know," she replied quietly. There was a tinge of sadness to her voice that made Max feel that she had probably experienced something similar.

"Thank you… for telling me, Max."

"No. Thanks for listening… Miriam."

* * *

**Mei: **No, I'm not turning this into a Max/Miriam fic! n.n;; Don't worry, it started as Max/Ray and it'll end as Max/Ray. I just felt like throwing her in, she's one of my favourite V-Force characters. I realize I haven't updated any of my stories in a really long time -.-;; Gomen. I've been working on The Middle of Nowhere, but … ah… I think I've lost my inspiration for that story. -.- I'll still finish it, it'll just take awhile. I'll probably leave it alone for a long time and work on my others, then maybe some flash of brilliance will hit me! n.n

**Kai:** You were _nev__er_ brilliant.

**Tyson:** ::pokes Mei:: Answer your reviews, baka! And this time don't forget anyone! ::glares::

**Mei: **Hehe…::dies:: X.X

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best! n.n**

_Dark-Grace, Seto Kaiba Wheeler, Feelin Glayish, Darkarc, Enchanted Crimson Rose, Typhoon14, Animegirl171, Angel V, Fireie Gurl, Rejiita, Renanimeangel, Tyka-Forever_

**Crimson – **Wha? When did I ever say I didn't love Ray? -.-;; Of course I still love him!

Ray: ::snorts:: Yeah right. Love to _torture_ me, you mean.

Mei: Why do you people have so little faith in me? ::cries:: Anywho – Kai and Ty are meant for each other! You're absolutely right! They belong together forever and ever and ever and ever… but now I'm rambling too n.n;; (P.S. – Youare a better writer than I am, so nyah! n.n)

**Angel V – **How could I forget? Baka ::bangs head on wall:: Mei ::bang:: Baka Mei ::bang:: Stupid stupid ::bang:: stupid… I'm very cruel to Maxie… Methinks me will make him better someday. Probably when I finally finish this story o.O

**Darkarc**** – **I love Uke Kai and Seme Tyson!! ::glomps:: They ish the best! Well, they're great the other way around too, but… eh? I'm confused now. -.-;; Poor Kenny, I really made people hate him, didn't I? n.n;; Hopefully he's not hated so much in this chappie, right? Don't worry, Ray and Max will most definitely get back together in the end. O.o I think I'd get killed if they didn't.

**Fireie**** Gurl – **Nah, Ray and Kai aren't the type to hold a grudge, are they? Hehe, Kai's a girlie girl!

Kai: That does it! You. Die. NOW!!

Mei: EEP!! Gotta run!

**Glay**** – **o.O Ray doesn't win much, does he? I've also noticed that Tyson _nev__er_ loses Dragoon O.O whereas the others have all lost their bit-beasts at least once. Yeah, those RayKai fics seem to pop up everywhere. T.T Even before I went crazy over Tyka I hated RayKai fics -.-;; Ooooh! You and Ranma is writing another ficcy? :) I'll have to read it when you post it ::nods::

**Dark-Grace – **::giggles:: Skanky Bunny Kenny ::laughs:: Haha!!

Kenny: STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!! ::cries:: I want my Tala…

Mei: O.o Where did that come from? n.n;; I don't usually write about Tala. ::huggles plushie of Neko Kai:: Awwwwww! So kawaii!

Tyson: ::snatches plushie:: Mine!

Mei: Hey! :( You have the real Kai! You don't need a Neko Kai plushie. -.-;;

Tyson: Yes I do! It's too cute! :) My Kai! No one else's! ::huggles Neko Kai plushie::

Mei: -.-;; Stupid muse.

**Kai: **Anyways, review Mei's story, or you'll never get to see me punish Ty by-MMMPH!!

**Mei: **::claps hand over Kai's mouth:: Baka! You're giving the plot away! Besides, you'll never get to punish him because will backfire and-MMMPH!!

**Tyson: **::claps hand over Mei's mouth::You're just as bad as Kai! The two of you ought to be locked up before give away the entire story! Anyways people, please ignore these two. Review instead :)


	7. Chapter Seven: Scheming

**Mei: **I updated! I had this huge writing spree this afternoon! Okay, so it wasn't that big, but now I have tons of ideas for this story… Unfortunatley, with all the weird plot complications I've thrown in this chapter, it looks like this fic is going to be a long one ::sighs::

**DISCLAIMER – Don't own Beyblade. Never did, and ****nev****er will.**

**Warning – **This chappie has some bad language… courtesy of Tyson of all people. Who'd have thought? He always seemed so innocent… Also yaoi and shounen ai and slash and stuff. If you don't know that by now then I don't think you've been reading… O.o

* * *

**..::Chapter Seven::..**

* * *

Tyson paced around his boyfriend's room. Kai was in the shower taking his own sweet time, much to the younger boy's annoyance. Tyson was the kind of guy to get bored very easily when no one else was around.

Which is why, when a package arrived at the door addressed to the captain of the Bladebreakers, Tyson couldn't resist opening it. The fifteen-year-old reasoned that whatever it was, Kai would probably end up telling him anyway, so there was no harm in looking through it now, right?

The navy-haired champion pulled out the Styrofoam packaging, tugging at the plastic wrapping beneath with excited curiosity. Growing impatient, the Japanese teen dumped the large box upside down, spilling the contents all over the floor. He raised a confused eyebrow at the pile of clothes before him. A small envelope caught his attention and he opened it.

He was presented with an order form, and a small note saying: _We have made the changes you requested, we apologize for any inconvenience_. Tyson snickered, realizing that this must be the infamous uniforms that Kai hated so much. His smile quickly vanished as he read on.

_He did what?! _Tyson could have sworn the whole room turned red when he saw that "changes" Kai had made. Oh, his Phoenix was going to regret making _that_ move. Forcing himself to calm down, the world champion worked on stuffing all the uniforms back in the box. He had to admit, while he wasn't one who cared much about what he was wearing – he would never want to wear _these_. They looked more like an outfit a circus clown would wear.

Panic rose as the sound of running water in the background stopped. That meant Kai was out of the shower, and he only had approximately ten minutes to finish and get rid of the box before his lover came out and asked what he was up to. Hurriedly he scribbled on the order form, making another set of changes. He paused for a few seconds to admire his work before stuffing the sheet in an envelope and taping to the box.

His eyes widened as he heard the door to the bathroom unlock. Quickly, the navy-haired teen opened the door and kicked the box out into the hallway before shutting it again. He leaned against it with a sigh of relief as his boyfriend walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

Tyson nearly jumped, but it was a very good thing he didn't, otherwise Kai might not have believed his next words, "Nothing. I'm _bored_ that's all. Next time you either don't take so long in the shower… or you let me come in with you," he grinned suggestively.

Kai rolled his eyes.

::-::-::-::-::-::

The next day Kai slept in. It was odd for him, because he usually woke up bright and early but gazing at his watch today, he was shocked to find it reading 11:22 a.m. in bright neon numbers. Even _Tyson_ would be up by this time. Speaking of the younger boy, Kai wondered why he hadn't come up to his room by now. Tyson was always up and pounding on Kai's door after he was dressed, looking for a good morning kiss, or a make-out session or something to start the day off before they were stuck having to keep to themselves around the others.

Not this morning.

It was amazing how such a small thing bugged Kai, but it did. He tried to brush it off, reasoning that Tyson probably _had_ come to his room and knocked on the door, but Kai had slept through it and he'd given up when no one answered. Then again, Kai wasn't one to sleep through much – especially his boyfriend's insistent rapping.

He forced himself to stop thinking about it as he got dressed for the day. Their next match was tomorrow, so the others would be looking to do some site-seeing. Kai didn't really mind, but it occasionally felt like baby-sitting when he wandered around a city with them. His protectiveness of the team – and especially Tyson – would get the better of him, and Kai would find him self watching them constantly, and almost anxiously, whether he wanted to or not.

Although, if anyone had ever asked Kai about this, he would have denied it without a second thought.

He walked down to the lobby where the others were supposed to meet. Kenny wasn't there. Kai briefly wondered if the computer genius would be joining them that day, or if he was still angry. The two people who _were_ there left Kai with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Tyson and Hilary were sitting on a bench, looking through some newspapers. They were talking in hushed whispers, and promptly fell silent when they caught Kai watching them. The dual-haired blader sudden felt very jealous, wondering why Tyson had been talking to Hilary instead of coming to say good morning, and what they could have been talking about that they didn't want Kai to hear. He kept it to himself, though.

"Hi Kai!" said Tyson brightly, hopping off the bench, "Ray said he was going to see the White Tigers today, and Max said he was busy and couldn't come with us…" he trailed off.

"We haven't heard anything from Kenny," said Hilary worriedly, "We don't think he's coming."

Tyson laughed uneasily, "I guess it's just you, me and the sourpuss then, huh?" he said turning to Hilary.

The girl threw him an odd look, "Sourpuss?"

"Oh, it's just an old nickname me and the others had for Kai," replied the dragon, sending Kai a cheerful wink.

Kai gave a small half smile, but really he was feeling a little dejected, _He hasn't called me "sourpuss" in years… why now?_

::-::-::-::-::-::

Max and Miriam were at a small café together. They'd agreed yesterday to come here and talk, but so far no talking had been done. After running into her the day before, Max had completely forgotten to go to the stadium and confront Ray – but somehow he wasn't worried about it anymore.

It was very taxing on the normally happy-go-lucky teen, the way he was always thinking about Ray. Ever since their break-up it had been pretty much all he had done. He was tired of it. It felt good to get out, and get some fresh air – to forget about Ray. Max had a feeling that Miriam was going through much the same thing.

The two sat in a comfortable silence from a while, Miriam sipping at her hot, black coffee and Max drinking his apple juice. He wasn't like his team captain, Kai, or Miriam for that matter – he hated coffee.

Eventually Max asked the question he'd been wanting to ask since he'd spilled his guts to the blue-haired girl, and she'd understood his situation perfectly. She eyed him sadly for a while before finally explaining how her relationship with Dunga had started… and ended. It seemed a similar situation to Max and Ray… but at the same time entirely different, but Max understood completely.

After her story, Max said nothing. There was nothing to say. They eventually finished their drinks, and decided to sit for a while longer, gazing out the window at Spain's crowded streets.

"Max…" Miriam finally said quietly. He turned to her, eyebrow raised questioningly.

"What you said before," she looked at him sincerely, "About making Ray love you again…" she shook her head as he looked away, "Max, I think it's a _good_ idea. We'll _make_ them care again… If our feelings for them haven't gone away… then theirs can't have disappeared that easily…"

Max sighed, "But how would we do it?"

"… I have a plan."

::-::-::-::-::-::

Kenny hadn't shown up all day. It had left Tyson feeling down, even after his discovery that morning. Hilary had come running up to him the minute he was out of his room, brandishing a newspaper in his face and screaming, "Guess what! Guess what!" She'd made him miss visiting Kai and that had annoyed him.

Of course, what she showed him in the newspaper almost made up for that. Apparently, the rumours that the new BBA chairwomen was Mr. Dickenson's ex-wife weren't entirely off. She was his ex-girlfriend.

While the champion couldn't even begin to imagine how a man Mr. Dickenson's age would have a girlfriend and be dating, he'd continued reading anyway. Apparently the two had been going out for a year or so before Mr. Dickenson had been promoted to the chairperson of the Beyblade Battle Association. From then on his workload had increased, and he'd had little time for his personal life – or his girlfriend, for that matter.

Eventually said girlfriend, Ms. Dochstader, had given up trying to get her man's attention and broken up with him, saying she was "tired of being ignored". This had left the old man "in a state of severe depression" (it was Tyson's opinion that the newspaper article was _way_ too melodramatic). However, breaking up wasn't the only punishment his ex-girlfriend had in store for him. Ms. Dochstader had also decided to ruin her former lover's career, by overthrowing his position as chairman of the BBA.

She'd started small, spreading rumours about how his methods of training were "inadequate" and "irresponsible". She'd used the Bladebreakers as an example, stating on how Stanley Dickenson had deliberately "abandoned" them in Europe so that they learn, and how they'd been no older than twelve and thirteen at the time. Of course, Tyson had a fit at this saying "Kai was **fourteen**!" causing Hilary to sweatdrop.

But aside from his anger at all the lies Ms. Dochstader had spread about her "ex", Tyson was very pleased with the newfound information. Why?

Well it was most likely due to the matchmaking mindset he and Hilary had been put in from trying to rekindle Ray and Max's relationship, but for some reason the two teenagers thought that they would be able to get Mr. Stanley Dickenson and Ms. Abigail Dochstader back together.

And in Tyson's case, remembering Kai and the uniforms, he'd figured that it would be a perfect surprise for his boyfriend if he could get rid of them. Although he was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't get to see Kai's little punishment backfire if their match-making plan worked…

He and Hilary had spent the whole day planning out what they were going to do, most of the time completely forgetting about Kai who tagged along with them. Tyson had decided that he didn't want Kai to know about their plan, partly because he was sure the older boy would tell them they were being silly and it was "none of their business" and partly because he wanted to surprise his Phoenix. Neither of them noticed Kai's excluded, and more than slightly jealous looks throughout the day as they exchanged hushed whispers.

By the end of the day Hilary and Tyson had basically decided what they were going to do. Unfortunatley, Tyson wasn't sure how they could do it without Kai's help, but he decided he would think of that later. They sat at the table where they had eaten dinner long after Kai had gone back upstairs to his room, discussing their plan. The two tenth-graders thought they were very clever for thinking up their plan.

Hilary yawned, "I'm tired, let's call it a night, okay?"

Tyson was disappointed, since the two of them still hadn't figured out a way to avoid involving Kai, but he nodded, "Yeah, I guess. We'll work out the rest tomorrow."

She sighed, "I'd better go find Kenny, see how he's doing."

Tyson tensed. They hadn't seen Kenny all day, "Yeah, you better do that." He watched his friend leave and sighed, remembering Kenny's angry words. _He'll get over it_, the world champion told himself doubtfully.

The he remembered Kai. He'd hardly spoken to his Phoenix all day. Feeling guilty, Tyson decided to go upstairs and see his boyfriend.

He pushed the elevator button six times before getting impatient with it and taking the stairs. The navy-haired teenager knocked on the door four times, before trying the doorknob to find it was already unlocked. He poked head in and saw Kai sitting on the bed, flipping through various Spanish TV channels with the romote, and looking kind of sad.

"Hi Kai," said Tyson, waving cheerfully. Kai looked up at him in silent acknowledgement of his presence, and then quietly switched off the television, waiting for the dragon to say something. Tyson walked in cautiously, shutting the door behind him. He dropped his navy blue back pack that he'd been carrying around all day (to collect souvenirs) on the bed, beside his boyfriend.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked gently.

Kai sighed and stood up, turning away from Tyson.

"Kai?"

He slowly walked over to the window. He gazed out of it unseeingly, Tyson had come to recognize this as a sign that Kai was about to say something meaningful, "Has anyone seen Kenny?"

Tyson shifted uncomfortably, remembering his small friend's outburst from the previous day, "No… Not since he... well…"

"You're upset, aren't you?" asked Kai quietly.

"What do you mean?" the world champion didn't like how the elder boy's voice was softening. He sounded almost… insecure. That was always a bad sign. It usually meant Kai was looking for something by asking these questions, something to reassure him in Tyson's answers. The problem was, that Tyson didn't know _what_ Kai was looking for and his Phoenix had a habit of speaking in riddles, so the dragon almost always said the wrong thing.

"Kenny, what he said – that upset you," Kai was still looking out the window, his voice barely audible.

"Yeah well, of course it upset me," said Tyson uncomfortably, "Didn't it upset you?"

There was a long pause, and when Kai finally spoke it was in such a soft whisper that Tyson has to strain to hear him, "But you said… it didn't matter…"

Tyson sighed impatiently, annoyed with the fact that Kai still refused to look at him, "What are you getting at?"

His phoenix still wouldn't budge, staring melancholically out the window, "You said it didn't matter what anyone thought. You said it would never matter what anyone thought," his voice had raised slightly, almost angrily.

"It doesn't!"

"It _does_," Kai whirled around from the window, finally facing Tyson. His silvery-blue bangs hung in his face, obscuring his eyes, and his arms were crossed stubbornly over his chest, "It does matter," he repeated through gritted teeth, "If it didn't, then you would care about what Kenny said!"

"That's not true!" Tyson protested.

"It is so," Kai growled, "That's why you were ignoring me all day." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

The world champion flinched, knowing this was true, but his temper flared and got the better of him, "I wasn't ignoring you! Even if I was – you ignore me in front of the others all the freakin' time!"

"I have my reasons," snapped Kai, his eyes flashing slightly beneath his mop of messy bangs.

"Screw your reasons! You always say you have your reasons, but you never tell me what the hell they are! Do you have any freakin' "reasons" for being so damn bitchy tonight? You're worse than Hilary!"

For a long time Kai was silent, leaving the atmosphere in the room eerily quiet, except for Tyson's harsh breathing. Eventually even that slowly faded as the midnight-haired blader calmed down, and the room was left utterly silent.

Finally, Kai picked up Tyson's bag and handed it to him, gesturing quietly to the door, "Good night."

The younger boy sighed, "Hey, Kai, I -"

Kai cut him off by giving him a light shove in the direction of the doorway, "We have a match tomorrow, Kinomiya," he said coldly, "You need to be up early."

Tyson's eyes widened, "But Kai, I'm -"

The door was opened and Tyson was shoved again, this time not so lightly. He stumbled out the door and whirled around to see it shut quietly, a soft "click" echoing through the hallway when it locked.

"…Sorry."

* * *

**Mei: **It would be so evil to end it here, wouldn't it? But I won't. I was originally going to, but then I got paranoid that I'd be flamed O.O;; So I waited until I had finished typing the next chapter, and then I posted them both! So… yeah, don't worry. 'Tis not a cliffy… at least, methinks it's not. 'Cause the next chappie ish posted right after it, ne? n.n;;

**Akai Ame – **O.o Me thought it was obvious. n.n;; Guess not. It was Miriam, who said that, she was walking back from the stadium and kinda ran into him n-n

**Silvery Kitsune – **Me tried to make this chapter sappy! Er… Me doesn't think it worked… -.-;; Me doesn't think the next chapter is all that sappy either. Gomen! I will try to make it fluffier in the future. It will definitely be fluffy when Ray and Max get back together… which they will… eventually, because I think people would kill me otherwise O.o

**Minako**** – **O.o Kenny and Tala? No, they're not going to be together in this story… Did I ever say they were? I don't remember saying that… O.O I have a bad memory though. Kai does look like a girl! Hehe, in the third season his eyelashes are drawn so long (they might even be longer than Hilary's O.o) and he looks like he's wearing mascara! ::sees people staring at her:: He does! I'm not saying he isn't drawn well though! I LOVE how Kai is drawn in G-Rev n-n

**Renanimeangel**** – **You did review before, didn't you? I remember you reviewing before… Me didn't forget you did I? ::checks:: No… No I didn't… O.o Me has baaaaaaaad memory, and me isn't even old yet -.-;; Oh, but Kai won't get to punish Ty ::cackles evilly:: I'm gonna… not give away the plot… Must not give away the plot… x.X

**Crimson –** Hehe, I poke people too! … Probably where I got the idea. I do so like Ray!

Ray: -.-;; Liar.

Mei: I do!! ;.; Why doesn't anyone believe me?

Ray: You'd think it would be obvious…

Mei: What would be obvious? O.o

(PS: You're better! Youyouyouyouyouyouyou!! ::dies:: X.X)

**Mei: **Big thank yous to everyone who reviewed! I really could not write this story without the encouragement you guys give me! :) You guys rule! ::hides Neko-Kai plushie behind her back::

**Tyson: **O.o ::eyes Mei suspiciously:: Please review.


	8. Chapter Eight: Forgiveness

**Mei: **MUAHAHA!! Two chapters in ONE day!! Aren't I the best? I am the best! Come on, say it with me – Mei rules!! Okay, maybe I don't, but two chappies in one day ain't half bad, am I right? n.n;; Although, be prepared for some more corny mushy stuff in this chapter (including my being **very** mean to Ray – I don't why, but I've got it in for the poor dude).

Also, I apologize for making Lee pretty out of character… I dunno, he's not really my favourite (I find him kinda boring, no offense to his fans) and I don't write about him often so when I do his character's kinda warped. I'm sorry all you White Tiger and Lee fans! n.n;; Actually, I think I pretty much warp most of the characters personalities, so I don't know why I'm only apologizing for Lee…

* * *

**..::Chapter Eight::..**

* * *

Kai still couldn't understand what had gone wrong. All of a sudden, it had seemed that Tyson was paying more attention to Hilary than to him… He could tell _she_ was enjoying it. He knew that she liked him, she'd always liked him. Heck, she was always _flirting_ with him. The elder boy clenched his fists angrily, twisting his pillow as tightly as he could in an attempt to wear out his frustration.

It was one of the reasons he hadn't liked Hilary when they'd been introduced. She'd made him feel so jealous, so threatened. She still did. He didn't want to lose his Tyson to _her_. Even back when he'd had no right to call the other boy "_my_ Tyson" he'd hated the thought of his dragon being in love with _her_. In a way, he had never actually come to like her.

Kai rolled over in his bed for the seventh time that night. He still wasn't comfortable enough to fall asleep. Maybe he was over-reacting; maybe Tyson and Hilary were just friends. No, scratch that, they were just friends, and he _was_ over-reacting. He should apologize to Tyson… It wasn't like Hilary liked him _that_ much, she was like that with Max and Kenny too… besides, his boyfriend would never do that to him, right? Why didn't he trust the younger boy anyway? Tyson always trusted him…

_Except for that night in the bar, with that bartender,_ the little voice in the back of his mind reminded him, _He didn't trust you then, did he? _

Kai sat up and hugged his pillow to his chest. It was very childlike, and out of character for him – but it wasn't like there was anyone here to see. The little voice cackled, seeming to get a sadistic pleasure from his misery. This was really quite ironic when one considered that the little voice was actually him, or his conscience, whatever seemed more reasonable.

The silent captain of the Bladebreakers discarded his pillow, not seeming to notice when it knocked a magazine of the bedside table due to how carelessly he had tossed it aside. He reached down beside his bed, pulling out an old novel from his travel-worn bag. He turned the lamp on and quietly began to read.

::-::-::-::-::-::

It was safe to say that Ray's visit with his old friends, the White Tigers, had not gone well. Maybe that wasn't entirely true, but for the most part, that was what Ray thought as it had really only served to make his day worse. He'd spent the rest of the afternoon, and the evening, and now half the night, feeling like a total and complete _jackass_.

Although, all things considered, he probably was.

He'd gone down to a local restaurant to meet them, and at first all had gone well. They'd talked about old times, back in their village, when Lee and Ray had used to battle, train and attempt to make up special moves together, and Ray had taught Mariah how to beyblade. Remembering "the good old days" did make him feel better, a lot better, considering the recent events. What had happened next did not.

Mariah had cleared her throat, and gestured pointedly at Lee, "I think it's time to break the news to him, don't you think so, Lee?"

Her brother had choked on his tea, spitting it back into the cup, "Uh, um no, I don't," he said, fumbling with his napkin as he struggled to regain his composure.

"Aw, c'mon! I think Ray deserves to know," said Kevin, elbowing Gary and grinning mischieviously.

Gary, startled out of his rather enthusiastic eating by Kevin's persistant elbowing, nodded feverishly, "Yeah, Lee. Tell."

"Guys! I can't," to Ray's surprise his old friend turned a bright shade of red, "Really, I mean it… Maybe some other time."

"Oh, you big chicken!" said Mariah impatiently, "Micheal did it – he told all of his team _and_ his coach, Judy, didn't he? The least you could do is let one of your very old friends know before he finds out for himself," she cast a glare at the young green-haired teen beside her, "Like Kevin."

The small boy raised his arms in defense, "Hey! It's not my fault I was spying – er, I mean, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time! Hehe, that's all."

Lee shook his head, "No, no… You guys don't get it at all. I can't do it, sorry Ray."

By this time, however, Ray's interest was caught, "Oh no, Lee. You've got me curious now!" he flashed a fanged grin, "You _have_ to tell me."

Lee moaned, "No… Please?"

"Come on Lee!" said Mariah, "Be a man!"

"But I'm not! The… um… man," Lee protested weakly.

The was a shocked silence, in which Ray was completely confused. It didn't help his confusion when Kevin turned to Gary and said softly, "I don't think we needed to know that, did we?"

Mariah cleared her throat again, "Well, um, even if you're... well, yeah... You still have to tell Ray."

Lee turned bright red, "Um… okay. Well, uh Ray, you see… I… um…" his voice trailed off as he muttered something inaudibly under his breath.

Ray raised an eyebrow, glancing at the other White Tigers for some sort of explanation.

"Oh, I can't believe you!" cried Mariah, smacking her brother half-heartedly, "What Lee is _trying_ to say, is that he and Micheal are together."

"Together?" Ray repeated, he couldn't believe it. By the looks of it, Lee couldn't believe it either, judging from the way he pleaded for the earth to open up and swallow him.

"Yeah!" piped up Kevin, "As in, the dating kinda thing. I walked in on them making out-"

"Kevin!" shouted Lee, snapping out of his humiliation temporarily to shoot an angry glare at his youngest teammate, "Shut. Up."

"Shutting," smirked Kevin slyly, enjoying the way his captain's face reddened once again.

But Ray wasn't paying any attention to Kevin's snickering, or Ray's embarrassment. What was running through his head was that fact that _Lee_ had a _boyfriend_. It was still running through his head now, past midnight, while he was sitting on the hotel bed and attempting to meditate.

The whole reason he had broken up with Max had been because he was afraid – afraid of what his old friends might think of him. He liked to think that he'd done it for more noble reasons, to protect Max from being shunned by the others, but he's come to accept that it wasn't entirely true. He'd also been afraid.

After being hated by his old team for so long because of the misunderstanding surrounding his "betrayal", Ray had come to realize just how much their friendship had meant to him. He had become frightened of losing it again… and Max had payed the price.

::-::-::-::-::-::

Tyson marched up to his boyfriend's room early that morning, running over his little angry speech over and over again in his head. Each time he thought it out, the longer and more heated it became, until it eventually detailed every wrong that Kai had ever done to Tyson and had never apologized for… Needless to say, given the elder boy's cold and typically rude demeanor, there were quite a few…

He'd decided late the previous night, after wiping away most of his tears, that Kai had had no right to yell at him like that. It wasn't as if he had done anything wrong! The elder boy hadn't even _tried_ to hear what he had to say, and when he'd tried to apologize – for something he hadn't even done, mind you – he'd gotten the door shut in his face.

Well, no more. He wasn't going to take any more bullshit because of Kai's stupid little mood swings – oh no. This time Tyson Kinomiya was going to _make_ Kai Hiwatari listen to him. It might sound inpossible, but really, how hard could it be? Kai _was_ only human after all… wasn't he? Tyson raised his hand defiantly to knock on his boyfriend's door, pausing for a few seconds to go over what he was going to say yet _again_ before knocking (more like banging) on the poor, flat, wooden surface.

There was no answer.

Tyson fumed. _I can't believe that _baka _is still ignoring me! _The world champion vaguely acknowledged that it was 4:30 in the morning, and Kai probably wasn't awake, but at this point he just didn't care. He raised his hand to start banging on the door again, but found he had to drop it when the door swung open on its own.

Immediatley, all the anger and all the insults and the whole speech about how he, Tyson, was never appreciated, vanished, as he stared up into a pair shocked scarlet eyes. All Tyson was able to utter was a quiet little, "Hey Kai…"

"Hey…" Kai replied softly. He looked tired, as if he hadn't gone to sleep at all that night. _That makes two of us_… Tyson thought to himself. He wondered briefly if his Phoenix had stayed up making patronizing speeches about how _he_ was right, and _Tyson_ was wrong, much like Tyson himself had, but he found he didn't really care about that anymore. He just didn't want Kai mad at him.

"So…" said Tyson softly, "Um… About earlier, I-"

"I'm sorry," Kai said quickly, and for a minute Tyson thought that that was the end of the conversation. The elder boy looked like he wanted to say more, but his quiet nature seemed to get the better of him and he said nothing, leaving Tyson with an awkward silence instead.

It seemed to last forever, with Kai avoiding Tyson's eyes, favouring, instead, looking across his room and out the window again. Tyson hated that… Why couldn't Kai look at him?

"Kai?" he called, somewhat loudly. The elder boy looked around, crimson eyes met stormy blue…

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry too…" said Tyson softly, not sure what else to say. He really hoped this wouldn't put a dent in their relationship… It would probably be a while before they could actually go back to how they once were, and things would be awkward and uncomfortable for a while, but they could still fix it right? It wasn't like—

Kai pulled Tyson, without warning, into a slow, passionate kiss, dragging the younger boy into his room, and pushing the door shut with a loud thud, not once letting go of his dragon. His hands roamed everywhere, one combed through Tyson's navy-blue hair, and another slipped up his bright yellow t-shirt. Stunned, all the other teen could do was kiss back until Kai decided to let go of him, which he didn't do until they had tumbled, breathless, onto his bed.

"What," panted the world champion, "Was that… all about?"

"Oh… you know how it goes," said Kai, struggling to keep his voice even despite the fact that he was obviously out of breath. The fact that Tyson was sitting on top of him probably didn't help much, " 'Kiss and make up', right?"

Tyson blinked. That was totally unexpected… but then, his Phoenix was always unpredictable. It was one of the reasons he loved him so much, "Right," the midnight-haired boy agreed, a sly smirk spreading across his face, he leaned down and kissed Kai roughly, before asking his question, "How about… we change it to, 'Kiss and make-out'?" he looked down at the other with a predatory grin that made the elder teen shiver unconsciously.

"That's fine with me," whispered Kai.

And Tyson kissed him again.

::-::-::-::-::-::

Kenny and Emily stared at Dr. Judy in disbelief, "You're joking!" they screeched simultaneously.

Judy Tate chuckled at the expressions on their faces, "Oh no, I'm not."

"But all our research-" protested Emily.

"We worked so hard!" wailed Kenny.

Judy sighed, "Well really, you two. You could have come and asked me right at the beginning, it would have saved you all the trouble!"

"But how can Spain-"

"It's just not possible!"

"Oh, it's very possible Emily," explained Judy, "Why do you think Spain is hosting this tournament? It's to decide."

The two fell silent, considering this possibility.

"Oh…"

"We never thought of that…"

Judy smiled, "Well, it's true. Spain _doesn't_ have any champions."

* * *

**Mei: **… Right. I don't like how that little bit between Judy and Kenny and Emily turned out… X.x It was supposed to be funny. Oh well. Me has made Kai paranoid! MUAHAHAHA! Poor Kai-kun…

**Kai: **::eyebrow twitches:: Don't call me that…

**Mei: **Anywho – Thank yous to everyone who reviewed so far! n-n Makes my day. You guys are really great! ::huggles bigger Neko-Kai plushie::

**Tyson: **Nani? MINE!! :: snatches it again::

**Mei: **Huh? . Why you little…! ::chases Tyson around:: GIVE ME BACK MY PLUSHIE BAKA!!

**Kai: **-.-;; Please review.


	9. Chapter Nine: Uniforms

**Mei: **Hehe… I haven't updated in while, have I? I'm really really really sorry guys! I don't know what happened T.T I've been so brain dead these past few months, I couldn't think of anything to write! I stayed up late to finish this though, I haven't even had supper XP Not that you guys will really pity me or anything, since I've taken and excruciatingly long time to update this…

Thanks for all the excellent reviews! n.n You all said such nice things! I'm glad you guys like this fic. You guys are really great! Even though I've been really lazy :sweatdrop:

**Disclaimer: **I sent a letter to Takao Aoki, begging them to at least let me have Tyson and Kai, but they wouldn't give them to me. T.T

**WARNING: **I had too much coffee when I wrote this. Hence the extensive reference to coffee in the first few paragraphs. Also contains yaoi and other stuff. (I think you know the drill)

Please don't kill me for the OOC-ness, I try to keep them in character, I really do! T.T I'm just not good at it…

* * *

**..:Chapter Nine:..

* * *

**

Kai smirked evilly. It had finally arrived! After all his patient waiting he was finally going to get his revenge on Tyson for dragging him to that bar. He had it all planned out, his boyfriend wouldn't know what had hit him! Or so Kai thought.

He was almost singing on his way down to breakfast, but of course he didn't, because he was Kai, and Kai didn't sing songs. Not in public anyway. Tyson had once accused him of singing in the shower, which Kai had naturally denied. Never mind the fact that he actually _had_ been singing, there was no way that he was ever going to admit it.

The only reason he had been singing in the first place, was because he'd drunk too much coffee. Coffee impairs your judgment, especially when you drink six cups the stuff, and then top it off with half a bottle of red wine…

The eldest Bladebreaker sat down at the table where the rest of his team was already assembled, ignoring their complaints that he was late – not just because he was _Kai_ and didn't need an excuse to be late (although really, that was reason enough anyway, wasn't it?) but also because he was simply too preoccupied to care. Revenge was a sweet, sweet thing.

Poor Kai, little did he know that his plan for "revenge" might be quite as sweet as he imagined it to be…

Tyson had been watching Kai very closely. There was something odd about his boyfriend this morning. He looked almost _happy_. The world champion could have sworn the other boy had been humming when he came to the table. Then again, he couldn't really tell. He could have been imagining it. He'd have sworn it was the same song he'd caught Kai singing in the shower, (he remembered, because it had been a particularly feminine song). And the older boy _had_ been singing in the shower, no matter how much he denied it, Tyson _knew_ what he had heard.

He could only assume that what made Kai seem so happy was that something had happened which had pleased him greatly. Tyson doubted that it was the events of the other night, because Kai wasn't happy in that kind of way… He was happy in an _evil_ way.

Not that Tyson was really sure if there was an evil way to be happy, but with Kai anything was possible. The elder bladebreaker seemed a little too mellow, given the fact that he was usually _very_ grumpy on tournament days, especially if he didn't think they had trained enough (and to Tyson, Kai's opinion of "enough" training was truly ridiculous). He hadn't glared when Max had eaten the last cinnamon bun – Tyson knew for a _fact_ that Kai liked the cinnamon buns – he hadn't even noticed. His phoenix hadn't ordered a coffee either. Something was definitely up.

He hadn't even given them his "I'm Kai, I don't need a reason" look when they'd asked him why he was late!

Ray was eyeing Max from the corner of his eye. After Lee had told him about Michael, Ray had found himself telling his old teammates about what had happened between him and Max. They hadn't been too impressed. The stunned silence had kind of given that away… Then it had become painfully obvious when Mariah started yelling at him and calling him an idiot repeatedly.

Thinking about it, the neko-jin supposed thing could have been worse. In the end, his old friends in the White Tigers had given him some pretty good advice. They'd made him feel better, more confident. Much better than any coffee could make you feel anyway. He had no idea why Kai and the Chief liked it so much, it only seemed to make him feel _worse_.

But coffee wasn't really an important thing on Ray's mind at the moment. He'd decided that he would get back together with Max! Of course he acknowledged that he'd probably have to do some groveling first, but it was worth it. He'd tell Max today, when they won their next match. Not that Ray thought about the possibility of _losing_ their next match, the Bladebreakers were accustomed to winning _all_ the time.

Then again, the Chinese boy probably wouldn't even _notice_ if they won or lost their match, just as long as he got his Maxie back. Assuming he got his Max back… He sipped his drink nervously. Max would forgive him right? Right…?

Kenny had decided to come back to the team. They were his friends after all, and good friends too. He shouldn't have said all those things to them. It's wasn't like they were _actually_ gay or anything. At least, that was what Kenny continued to tell himself. He'd walked in on Tyson and Kai's "kiss and make-up" the other night, not that _they_ had noticed, of course – they were too busy "apologizing". Of course little Kenny was sure there was a good reason why Tyson hadn't had his shirt on. He also told himself that there was a logical explanation for why Kai had been wearing nothing _but_ his shirt.

He'd probably just keep telling himself that.

He'd spent the last couple of days with Emily. She was nice, and easy to get along with. They had lots in common. Neither of them could believe they hadn't seen it before, that neither of them had thought to look up the _reason_ behind the tournament, or that they hadn't seen the clues. Of course the Spanish team didn't exist. Why else wouldn't they be able to find it?

The whole thing with Mr. Dickenson's sudden resignation had probably put the idea out of their minds. The computer mastermind frowned as he sipped at his coffee – with lots of sugar and cream. Kenny couldn't stand black coffee. He was sure Kai must be insane, as their captain drank about three cups of straight black coffee every morning. He wondered briefly if Mr. Dickenson drank coffee. Why had the old man retired? He'd loved his job after all. It just didn't make sense.

Max drank his _apple juice_. Max didn't like coffee. He _hated_ it. So he always drank apple juice. For a while, Tyson always drank apple juice too, but then the Kai-syndrome had struck, and he'd tried coffee. What was the Kai-syndrome? Well, that was what Max called it when Tyson became obsessed with Kai. It seemed to happen at random times during the day. Either he would start ranting about Kai endlessly until he was told to shut up, or he would start trying to _be_ like Kai. The American blader wasn't sure which one was worse, but he was opting for the latter. Max figured it must be a disease of some kind. Then again, he did sometimes to similar things with… he-who-would-not-be-thought-about.

Anyway, Max had tried to warn his friend, but Tyson was dead set on having a cup of coffee. _Unsweetened_ coffee too, since that was the only kind of coffee Kai seemed to drink. And of course, Tyson was trying to be like Kai, so he had to drink exactly the same type of coffee that Kai was drinking. The results hadn't been pretty, since unsweetened dark coffee is _very_ bitter and _very_ strong. Tyson never drank unsweetened coffee after that. But the Kai-syndrome must have had a very strong effect on him, because he kept trying to drink coffee. Only now, he'd add a ton of cream.

Max thought that the smart thing to do would be to just stick with the apple juice. It had never failed him, after all. Miriam liked apple juice too. He frowned as he played with the ice in his glass. Their plan was going to work… It had to.

Hilary had been going over all the details of the little plot she and Tyson had thought up. She wasn't sure how the two of them would pull it off. They hadn't been able to make it work with Ray and Max, and this plan would be much more difficult. At least she and Tyson _knew_ Max and Ray, and most of the details to their relationship.

Not that those details had been gained by spying on the couple, _oh no_. They would never resort to stalking the two around and watching them from the bushes, uh-uh.

But she barely knew Mr. Dickenson! Tyson claimed he knew the old man very well, he said that Mr. Dickenson and his grandfather were good friends. She still had her doubts, regardless of how "well" Tyson claimed to know Mr. Dickenson, the world champion still had no idea about Ms. Dochstader.

They couldn't possibly get the two back together. They couldn't even get Ray and Max back together! Hilary frowned as she watched the two eat in uncomfortable silence. The whole table was silent. Kenny was drinking his coffee wordlessly. Max was sipping his apple juice every now and again, staring ahead of him, but not blankly, more like he was deep in thought. Tyson seemed intently focused on Kai. Kai didn't seem to notice, and in fact, seemed to be in a very good mood – at least in comparison to how he usually was.

She had a feeling something odd was going to happen today.

After breakfast, Kai had told them all that the uniforms had finally arrived, so they would have to wear them. Amazingly, there were no moans and groans from the team. Ray had nodded amiably, Max hadn't appeared to notice, Hilary had been happy, because she was positive that the boy's would look _handsome_ in the new outfits, and Tyson, well Tyson had let out a huge grin.

One would think that Kai would have become suspicious at that point.

Unfortunately, he simply assumed Tyson was smiling because he knew the idea of being forced to wear a uniform annoyed him. It was one of the many things Kai had disliked about attending the private school where he had met Wyatt.

The team filed up to Kai's room silently. There was a brief moment when the silence was broke, as Tyson attempted to make a joke to lift spirits. Max had smiled, and so had Ray. Yet, this led them to look at each other, which resulted in an even more uncomfortable silence. Kai had to admit that the tension was quite unnerving, but he said nothing.

When they got to his room the captain opened the box, tossing the order form aside without paying it much attention; and handing Ray, Max, and Kenny their uniforms, which conveniently at the top of the box, and neatly wrapped in plastic film. They went off to get changed, and he gave Hilary a pointed glare (as she was ogling over the clothing) and she left. He then pulled out the remaining two uniforms, intending to hand the "special" one to Tyson, but ended up dropping them instead.

Tyson struggled to withhold his laughter. "What's wrong Kai?"

Kai frowned, reaching over and snatching the order form from the floor. He forced himself to remain calm as he looked over it critically.

Meanwhile, Tyson has having a hard time keeping a straight face, "Well?"

Kai looked up from the form and at the box, his expression slightly apprehensive, "I think there's been a mistake," he said slowly.

Tyson was practically dancing with glee, "Really?"

Kai nodded, placing the sheet on the ground. His face was completely expressionless, "You did this didn't you?" he asked evenly.

"Did what?" asked Tyson innocently, hardly able to contain himself. This was going to be hilarious.

Kai smiled thinly, "I wouldn't look too pleased if I were you."

His boyfriend blinked, "What?"

Meanwhile, back in his own room, Ray was having extreme difficulty understanding how the uniform worked. He was positive that his was too small. It didn't fit properly… He was puzzled. His uniform was bright, neon red, outlined at the sleeves and the collar in yellow. It was too tight, and didn't even reach his ankles. He felt like a clown…

Still, there was nothing to be done about it. They didn't have an excuse like the Egyptian team did, although he was pretty sure they had made theirs up.

He sighed, taking a deep breath and stepping out of his room, he walked somewhat nervously down to the lobby. Kenny sat on the bench typing away on his lap top as per usual. Unsurprisingly, Hilary was also waiting for him, all ready to gush over how great the uniform looked.

She didn't.

She saw him and her jaw dropped open. She looked him over, with what looked like some difficulty, "Who- who designed that?"

"I guess the new BBA chairperson," said Ray quietly.

Kenny looked up, he seemed lost for words, "Well, it's… err… certainly… interesting," he offered feebly.

Hilary looked somewhat aghast, "Are you sure it's the right one?" she asked.

"Well, we'd have to ask Kai, I think."

"I see," Hilary cringed, "What do the other teams think of this… uh… thing?" she motioned to the uniform with some distaste.

"I haven't seen any of them wearing it…" said Kenny softly. "The Egyptian team claimed it went against their religion."

Ray frowned, "From what I heard, all of the captains are coming up with as many excuses as they can to avoid wearing them."

"Gee," replied the girl, "I wonder why _that_ is." There was a short silence between them as they waited for the others to arrive. Finally Hilary said, "I think Kai could have done better…"

The neko-jin blinked, "Huh?"

"Well, you know, red and yellow aren't really his colours… You'd think he could make up a better excuse."

Kenny nodded, "You know, that's a very good point. I don't imagine Kai would be caught dead wearing such a garment."

"Yeah… I guess so," Ray murmured, shifting uncomfortably. He could've sworn that his uniform was too small.

Just then, Max came bounding out. He looked decidedly cheerful, which was a complete surprise to Hilary and Ray, given the way he had been acting the past few days. He smiled cheerfully at them both, "These uniforms really are something, huh?"

"Max…" said Ray softly.

Hilary drew in a deep breath. Maybe she and Tyson hadn't done such a bad matchmaking job after all! Maybe there was hope for them, the BBA… and maybe Ray and Max were finally going to get back together.

"Oh no, don't say it Ray," said Max, with an odd smile on his face. It looked almost… cruel. It just didn't fit Max's normally bubbly personality, "I look _great_, don't I?"

Ray's voice seemed to catch in his throat, "Well, yeah…"

"I bet you're wishing you'd never broken up with me now!"

Ray said nothing. Hilary frowned – there was something wrong with this situation. Very wrong.

Max seemed angry with the lack of reaction that he'd gotten from Ray. He turned his nose in the air haughtily, something the teenaged girl and the neko-jin could've sworn he'd copied from a certain dual-haired team captain.

"Well, too bad Ray. You can't have me back," he gave a satisfied smirk (also very Kai-like) as Ray's eyes widened slightly in shock, and hurt, "I'm going out with Miriam now."

Hilary gaped at him disbelievingly, "Miriam? Why?" Ray made no comment.

"Well, you said it yourself Ray," said Max, focusing on him with narrowed eyes, "We weren't meant to be together. It wasn't… natural."

"But you don't mean that!" said Hilary desperately.

"Leave him be, Hilary," said Ray in a strangely calm tone, he looked up at Max with a forced smile, "If that's what makes him happy, then we should congratulate him."

"Uh…" Hilary glanced back and forth between the two boys. Kenny had shrunk into the bench behind her, looking rather uncomfortable. A long silence proceeded to ensue, with Ray and Max staring each other down, and Kenny and Hilary stuck in the middle, staring at the floor.

It was mercifully broken after a few minutes by Tyson's horrified wail, "I CAN'T GO OUT LIKE THIS!"

They all turned into the general direction of the stairwell, where Tyson's voice had come from. They could hear Kai's annoyed growl through the door, "Quit whining Kinomiya! It's your own fault!"

"My fault!" was Tyson's explosive response, "It's your fault! I'd never have done it if you hadn't done it first!"

"Well you shouldn't have been looking through my things anyway!" snapped Kai.

The group looked at each other, bewildered. Their own argument completely forgotten as they listen to Tyson and Kai bicker in from behind the wall.

"Just shut up and go." Kai was saying.

"Me? I'm not going first! You go!"

"Like hell! You're going first – it's you're fault we're in this mess anyway."

"I just told you it wasn't my fault!"

There was a new, deeper voice, "Alright ladies, move it along. You're blocking the stairway."

Kai's voice was dangerously low, "Do I _look_ like a lady to you?"

The man's hesitation could almost be felt, although they couldn't see him. Tyson started laughing.

"Stuff it, Kinomiya! You're not exactly looking to masculine yourself."

Tyson's laughing instantly ceased.

The man seemed to have rethought about using the stairs, as a steady "thump thump" could be heard, growing fainter as it ascended.

Finally, the door to the stairwell opened, and what appeared to be Tyson and Kai, although of course, it couldn't be, walked out.

Hilary's jaw dropped, "Oh… my… god…"

* * *

**Mei: **There, it's done! Well the chapter anyway, the story still has a ways to go. I'm sorry for the cornyness of it all -.-;; And for delaying Maxie and Ray from getting back together yet AGAIN. I'm really bad.

Please review! If any of you are still reading this… since I took so long to update… Hello:tumbleweed rolls by: Um… hehe… Anyone? … … :dies:


End file.
